Rising From the Ashes
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: As the new alpha, Derek needs a pack and a mate. Along the way he might just get back the family that was taken away from him. But as new enemies arise, the pack must support each more than ever before. SLASH! Sterek, Janny, Scott/Allison, Lydia/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Alpha and His Mate

**The Alpha and the Pack.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is an AU story. It starts after Derek kills peter. The idea kept on bouncing around my head every time I watched the final episode that I finally decided to write it. This is going to be the only chapter written in first person for this story. It just felt right to write it this way, and that's saying something because everyone knows how much I hate writing in first person.<strong>

**This chapter will contain a rough sex scene. There will domination, and partial rape. So consider yourselves warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Alpha and his Mate<strong>

* * *

><p>"I am the alpha now."<p>

Derek's voice seemed to echo through the woods. No one made a sound, no one moved as he stared at Scott.

I held my breath. I knew how much Scott wanted to be human again, and I was worried at what his reaction might be.

I watched was my best friend's shoulders slumped and he fell to his knee, defeat evident in his face. Allison managed to escape from her father's hold and rushed over to Scott, holding him tightly.

Turning my gaze to the jock that stood next to me, we made eye contact. Jackson's eyes were filled with confusion, disbelief, fear and determination. I took notice to see he was shaking slightly. Both of our heads snapped back to Derek when we heard him move. He locked eyes with me and took a step in my direction.

That's when I noticed his eyes. They were a burning red and full of intensity. I tried to look away but found that I couldn't. There was a pulling in my chest and a strange unexpected urge to walk towards him. Without even noticing what I was doing, I took a step forward.

Derek smirked at me; he turned back around and spoke to Allison's dad.

"Chris, I think it's time for you and your daughter to leave." His voice sent a shiver up my spine. It sounded the way it always did, but at the same time it didn't. It was wilder…more dangerous. Chris looked at him, his eyes narrowing before he went over to Allison. Allison fought against him but eventually gave in and left with him.

Scott jumped to his feet; he came up to Derek and just stared at him. Neither one of them backed down; the staring contest lasted for a good ten minutes. Neither I nor Jackson dared to move.

Scott eventually lowered his gaze and walked towards me, his hands deep in his pockets. Derek turned to face us again, his eyes once again finding mine.

"Come on Stiles…and Jackson let's go." He mumbled, never lifting his head. I heard Jackson move and get into his car, but i stayed in the same spot, still too captivated by Derek to move. God! What had gotten into me? Why was I so transfixed by him?

I broke eye contact and watched as Scott walked past me to the passenger door. He opened the door and finally lifted his head to look up at me.

"Stiles? Come on let's go!" I nodded and took a step towards the driver's side when a growl stopped me in my tracks. I spun around to face Derek again. He didn't speak but he didn't have to. I understood.

"Uh…Scott, you go ahead. I-I need to stay for a bit." I slowly turned my head to look at him as I spoke. I saw his eyes flash yellow again.

"No. I am not leaving you with _him_." I scoffed. Oh, so now he cares what happens to me? I was gonna retort but Derek's vicious growl intercepted me.

"He said go. I suggest you listen to him _pup_." His ruby eyes shone brighter, but he never even once moved his eyes from mine. Scott huffed, but he knew there was no reason in arguing with him; he walked around and got in the driver's seat and sped off.

It was just me and him now. The forest was quiet around us, the moon providing very little light.

He walked towards me and I didn't dare move. Somehow I knew that moving was an extremely bad idea. He stopped when there was less than a foot between us and I felt both my breathing and heart rate pick up.

"I'm the alpha now." He spoke quietly. I gulped.

"I know." I didn't know what else to say, I didn't know if there was _anything I could_ say.

"Do you know what that means?" He titled his head slightly, an almost sadistic smirk spread across his face. I shook my head, a lump forming in throat. Maybe staying hadn't been such a good idea after all…

"It means that I need a pack. I also need a mate." He stepped towards me again, removing the remaining distance between our bodies. I felt my eyes widen, my mouth going dry. I racked my brain for something to say. His proximity made it very difficult to think of anything. All I could think of was his scent, his eyes, the warmth that he excluded, his _fucking _closeness!

"A mate?" My voice cracked slightly and I mentally face palmed myself. 'Nice going you idiot, that's all you could say?'

He hummed in agreement. "Yes, a mate." He leaned his face closer to mine. We were so close. Every breath he took fanned my face. I shouldn't be reacting like this to him.

"Who?" it was a stupid question, I knew who.

"I think you know." That was all he said before he seized my lips between his own.

I froze. My brain trying to understand what the hell was happening. I fisted my hand in his shirt and pushed him away from me, surprised he actually let me.

"Stop. I don't want this." So why did it feel like I was lying to myself? He chuckled at me, the same smirk from before returning.

"Yes you do." He grabbed me and kissed me again. I tried pushing him again, but this time he wouldn't budge. I felt his hand grab my shoulders and push me to the ground. He climbed over me, pinning my hands above me.

With bruising force he reclaimed my lips. I felt the panic rise within my chest. He let go of my mouth moving his head so he could bite and lick my neck. It felt so good, but I didn't want this. I didn't want him, why was my body betraying me.

"Derek…please stop." He lifted his head and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I'll stop when you can truthfully tell me that you don't want this, that you don't want me."

I heard a sharp ripping sound and I felt the cool night air on my now naked torso. The hand that was pinning my arms moved to my shoulder making sure I stayed on the floor. His other hand explored my naked chest, soon followed by his hot mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses down my chest to my hips.

I cursed my body when I felt my jeans tightening. I tried to get up, using all my strength but I stopped but I heard his growl of warning and felt his fangs press down my hip, threatening to break skin.

"Derek…Don't do this…please…" I begged him. I was scared; I knew what was going to happen and I hated that I couldn't stop it. I hate even more the fact that a little voice inside my head was telling me to accept this, that I wanted this. I swore at myself, because I knew that it was true. How could you want something so desperately but yet not want it to happen?

"I already told you the condition for me to stop." He told me cruelly.

His hand moved of my shoulder, knowing that even if I managed to escape he could easily catch me again. I felt him grab my belt buckle, undoing it, and it was quickly followed by the button and zipper of my jeans. The tears collected in my eyes as I felt him remove my jeans and boxers in one quick movement.

"Now then, you wouldn't be this hard if you didn't want this now would you Stiles?" He grabbed my member in his hand stroking me slowly. The tears left my eyes and a noise- it was a mix of a sob and moan- escaped from my mouth. He chuckled darkly at me and took me in his mouth.

My hips seemed to have developed a mind of their own as they bucked into his mouth. Derek moaned, obviously pleased at my reaction. I tried to tell myself that I shouldn't be reacting this way, that what Derek was doing was wrong, but the pleasure his mouth was causing me overpowered those thoughts.

I was a withering mess as he continued to work my painfully hard dick. My nails dug into the ground as my orgasm neared. I lifted my hips wanting to cum but right before I was able to Derek stopped.

My body filled with a strange mix of frustration and relief. Derek's crimson eyes bore into mine as he stood up and took of his jacket. As he removed his shirt, I took the only opportunity I saw to escape, however little it may be. I jumped up and ran into the woods, forgetting the fact that I was completely naked.

I heard the angry snarl from Derek and that only made my legs move faster. I felt branches cut my arms and legs but ignored them. I knew that Derek was messing with me; if he truly wanted to catch me he would have done so already. My head kept whipping back, trying to catch a glimpse of the werewolf chasing after me. I heard his dark chuckle, making me freeze for a second before full out sprinting even faster than I was before.

I felt something collide into me sending me to the floor, the air in my lungs exiting in a huff. I didn't have to turn my head to see who it was. I knew it was him. His legs straddled my hips, leaning down he whispered in my ear.

"You shouldn't have done that." The sound of a belt being unbuckled invaded my ears.

He removed himself from me, but before i could do anything, his hand grabbed my hips pulling them up until I was on knees and forearms.

I was full out sobbing at this point. Derek was going to rape me. Was it still considered rape if part of you wanted it? He shoved himself inside me without warning.

"AH!" my scream of pain echoed through the empty woods. It felt as if I was being ripped in two. My lower back felt like fire was blazing on the skin.

"Oh god…" I dug my nails into the dirt, resting my head against the ground as sobs shook my entire body. He pulled back and thrusted back in hard. I whimpered and the tears just seemed to leak even quicker than before.

I felt his hand run up the column of my spine, and then I felt him scratch down the same path. The stinging sensations alerted me to the fact that he had broken skin it was then I realized that Derek had partially shifted.

'_I don't want this! Please stop. Let this this be over soon'_ I begged silently in my mind since i knew that even if I voiced my thoughts they would get ignored. _'You know you want this, Stiles. Let him claim you, just enjoy this.'_ Hatred bubbled inside me, I _loathed_ that the voice was right. Part of me did want this, has been for a long time now.

The rhythm that he pounded into me was fast and hard, my body being pushed forward everything he entered me. Suddenly I felt him hit something inside me that made me scream, only this time the scream was out of pleasure not pain.

"Fuck…_Derek_…" I couldn't believe I actually moaned out his name. He growled at me, pleased that I was finally giving in to him. He aimed his thrusts to hit my prostate every time.

I arched my back, my length once again hardening as pleasure flowed through my body.

Suddenly Derek's lips were on my neck, biting and sucking hard on the sensitive skin, I knew I would have a mark there.

"Do you want this? Do you want me Stiles?" he licked the shell of my ear. I moaned, his voice sounded so sexy.

"Oh god…_yes Derek_….i want this….i want you _so much_" I panted moving one of my hands to stroke myself, I was so close!

"Good boy. Do you want me to fuck you harder? Do you want me to claim you as mine?" His lips resumed their attack on my neck and I couldn't help but agree.

"Ugh…..shit….yeah…fuck me harder…faster please…claim me…" I begging, not caring that I sounded wanton, my brain stopped work at this point, and my senses were overwhelmed as I felt the man behind me pick up his pace slamming into my eager body harder and deeper than before.

I yelped when I felt a hand slap my ass; Derek was saying something behind me and it sounded 'mine…mine…my mate'; he was repeating it like it was a mantra.

"Derek I'm so close…don't stop…ngh…yours…your mate…Derek…" My words seemed to have the desired effect because Derek growled savagely, his clawed hand digging deeply into my hips, drawing blood and making me his in pain; he thrusted into me one last time and I came hard.

"Oh god! Derek!" I had never cummed so hard before, I felt my hand being covered but couldn't bring myself to care.

"Stiles…mate…" Derek groaned out lowly and I felt his release in my body quickly followed by a deafening howl.

Too exhausted and weak, I let myself fall to the wet forest floor; whimpering-in pain and at the feeling of loss-when I felt my mate pull out of me.

He laid down next me, gathering me in his arms, my head resting on his chest. He nuzzled my head, placing a soft gentle kiss there, making me smile at the tenderness.

"I'm sorry." I knew he was, but I didn't know how to what I could say. Deciding to not respond I just snuggled closer, and let myself drift to sleep, not really caring that I was in the middle of the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was intense. <strong>

**I have had this story and this scene in my head for the longest time and I am glad to finally write it out. I am excited about the story, it is going to be a big project for me and a long, long story if things go as planned. **

**Let me know what you think!**

_**Next Chapter: Stiles and Derek talk about what occurred, and Jackson comes back.**_

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explantions

**WOW! **

**31 Reviews, 1,006 Hits and 805 Visitors? All for the first chapter?**

**You guys are amazing! Honestly thank you! I am stunned.**

**Chapter Two: Third Person POV**

* * *

><p>Stiles snapped his eyes open when he felt a warm tongue lick the wounds on his sharp hips. He hissed, shoving himself back when he felt the strong stinging sensation.<p>

He froze his attempts of escape when he heard Derek's deep warning growl as it penetrated the silence around them.

"Stay still." Gulping, Stiles nodded watching the wolf cautiously.

"What are you doing?" He winced as the lycanthrope resumed licking at the claw-shaped marks.

"My saliva will help heal you quicker." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The quirky teen nodded, even though he didn't understand what was going on. He laid back down trying- and failing- to ignore the wolf's ministrations.

He let his thoughts wander to last night, suddenly becoming hyperaware of the all the aches and pains his body was enduring.

Aside from the stinging he felt every time the lupine wiped his tongue on the wounds, his lower back was burning, it felt like it was a blaze. His back was sore and it was uncomfortable to move but the pain from the scratches was absent. He figured Derek had already _'healed_' his back.

Could what had happened the night before even be considered rape, since he had wanted it…kind of?

What was going to happen now?

Had Derek actually claimed him?

Stiles didn't know how he felt about all of this. He hadn't noticed that Derek had stopped licking him until a warm weight fell on his midsection and he felt Derek's slight stubble as it rubbed against his neck as he sniffed his neck. He tried to back away; he didn't want the older man touching him at all at the moment. He wanted to be left alone. He pushed the arm off of him and crawled away from him. When he considered there was a sufficient amount of distance between them, he brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself; only then registering the fact that they were both still completely bare and in the forest.

Derek moved towards him.

"Don't! Just _don't_ Derek!" His voice sounded panicky and the lycan nodded and stopped his approach.

"I'm sorry." It was odd hearing the stoic man apologize; what made it even odder was the sincerity behind the words. Stiles faintly remember hearing him apologize last night as well. The whole night was hazy. He couldn't believe he actually begged the wolf to fuck him towards the end. He felt dirty and disgusting. How could he have given in? Why had he given in? Why did the wolf do this to him?

"Why'd you do it then?" He couldn't help the hurt and accusing way the words tumbled out of his lips. The same way he couldn't stop the tears that now trailed down his cheeks as the memoires flooded him.

"We need to go the house and I'll explain. We can't stay out here, it's dangerous." His sounded cold and uncaring, his face back to its usual emotionless mask

"The only thing that is _dangerous_ out here is _you_, but fine." Stiles agreed. Derek picked up his discarded jeans and slipped them and took a step toward the younger teen. He stopped when he heard the heart-beat rise and the smelled the spike of fear that penetrated the air around him.

"I need to carry you back, you ran deep into the woods and you are in no condition to walk the long distance." Stiles stared at him, strongly debating whether or not to the lycanthrope anywhere near him. Deciding that it wouldn't do him any good staying out in the forest especially considering the fact that he was completely _naked_ and hurt he acquiesced; he let the werewolf pick him up and carry him bridal style. He couldn't stop the bright crimson color that took home on his cheeks once he was in the strong arms of the alpha.

Derek ran at blinding speed through the woods, somehow being able to remain graceful. His slowed down when the burned remains of his house came into view. He walked up the step and kicked his door open. He walked slower than he normal would up the staircase, dreading the conversation he was to have with the man in his arms. He opened the door to his bedroom, the only room he bothered to have redone, and gently set Stiles down on his bed. His heart panged with guilt when his submissive pushed himself as far away as possible on the bed.

Walking to his closet, which stored a very minimal amount of clothing, he picked out an old pair of sweats and a shirt and threw them to Stiles, slipping on a gray tee himself.

Stiles didn't waste anytime as he hastily dressed himself, keeping a vigilant eye on the tattooed man as he sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the room from him; the space between them allowing the quirky teen to slightly relax.

"So? Are you going to explain or just continue staring at me like the creeper you are?" Stiles questioned the silent man angrily, scooting further into the bed when Derek's eyes flashed crimson momentarily.

Derek leaned forward, resting his forearms on his legs, running a hand through his dark hair, forcing his wolf to calm down.

"It's complicated…it can't be easily explained." He told the teen, still not raising his head.

"Try." The lycan nodded his head, sighing.

"Last night, after I killed my un—Peter his position as alpha, as head of the Hale Pack, was passed to me. The…instincts of an alpha are hard-almost impossible-to control, especially if the new alpha used to be a beta like I used to be. Becoming an Alpha is almost like trying to learn control from birth again. It's like being a pup all over again, only this time around the wolf half is exceedingly stronger. I managed, though I don't know how I did, some control that night; if I hadn't you wouldn't be here right now. I would have killed you last night." He paused, figuring out how to word what he was going to say next.

"After the power was shifted to me, the wind changed direction and brought your scent to me. When I lifted my head and our eyes met, my wolf instantly recognized you as its mate. A mate is the single most important thing to an alpha, gaining a pack coming to a close second. Peter was too revenge crazed to focus on finding a mate. My wolf took over when it smelled you. I was running on pure instincts but like I said before I managed to retain a silver of control. My first initial instinct was to mate with you, claim you as mine; claiming you allows me to start a pack as well. I couldn't fully claim you though because part of you was resisting. For a claim to happen, you have to be completely willing." He leaned back on the chair, crossing his arms against his chair, legs stretched out in front of him, as he gave the teen some time to process the information.

Stiles' mind was on overdrive trying to make sense of the whole thing. So many questions filtered through his overactive mind that he didn't know which one he should ask first. He unwound himself from his position feeling slightly more at ease since the wolf hadn't tried anything. He licked his dry lips, asking the first question out of a long list he had.

"Why didn't your…wolf alter ego thingy 'recognize' me as your mate before? Can only alphas sense mates or something?" He bit his bit lip again waiting for a response.

"No a mate is…instinctual to any werewolf. When we smell or see our destined mate it feels almost as if we get more powerful, like there is a meaning to life. I am not sure why my wolf didn't recognize you until now." He closed his eyes, listening to the hammering heart beat in front of him.

Stiles nodded, he could pretend to understand that. He saw Derek's eyes open and flicker to the bed before he closed them again. Almost as if reading his mind, the quirky teen knew the wolf wanted to be closer, and that annoying nagging voice in his head didn't fail to remind how he also wanted him to be closer. He smiled slightly at the fact that Derek didn't move closer despite the fact he wanted to in respect of his strongly spoken wishes.

Before he could change his mind he softly whispered Derek's name before he patted the bed; signaling him it was okay to move closer.

Derek looked at him before getting up from the chair he sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles waited for a bit before asking his next question.

"You keep on saying 'mates', I understand the basic concept of what is, i mean come on who doesnt, but can you explain exactly what it is in the werewolf world?"

Derek laid down, on leg hanging off the bed and closed his eyes again.

"My parents used to always say that each of us had one destined mate. They were joined souls; when the souls come in close contact with each other there is an instant connection. The connections sends both-in our case one- wolf into a frenzy with the need to claim, mate and in the dominant male the need to assert dominance on the other one. Werewolf couples consist of the dominant mate and the submissive mate. Normally the males are the dominate ones and in our case you are the submissive one…"

Stiles cut him off.

"WAIT! That means I'm the _woman_ in this-this-this _thing_?" He shrieked, soundly exactly like a horrified twelve year old girl. Derek growled at his outburst, eyes flickering blood read causing Stiles to flinch.

"Shut up!" Derek covered his eyes with his arm, trying to stopp the growls that poured out of his mouth. Finally regaining control, he continued where he left off.

"As I was saying, you are my submissive and I am your dominant. Last night, your…soul instinctively recognized mine and submitted..." Much to the lycanthrope's annoyance, Stiles interrupted him once again.

"Hold up." Stiles sat a bit straighter when he heard the new information. "Was that what the voice was?"

Derek lifted himself to res on his elbows and forearms, looking at the brunette as if he had grown another head. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

The lacrosse player felt his face heat up as he sputtered, not sure how to explain what happened to him without sounding completely mental. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Uh…well last night when you were…when you were…you know, there was a voice that kept on telling me to submit and just en-just let you do what you wanted. Is that a side effect or something to all of this?"

The werewolf sat up, running a hand once more through his messy hair only serving to disheveling it even more. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "No, not that I know of, but from what you said it seems to have been you soul trying to explain what was happening. That there was no point in fighting the lust you felt, telling you to submit."

The brown-eyed male threw his head back against the headboard with a loud 'whack!' shaking his head from side to side. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be the mate of scary werewolf?

"I guess that makes sense…sort of." His eyes met the lycan's, suddenly feeling the same pulling sensation in his chest, knowing the wolf felt it too when the gray-on-green eyes flickered red. He quickly lowered his gaze, forcing himself not look at him. "You said you wear the pants in this…arrangement, what exactly does that mean?" He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Basically I am in charge. We are equals in the grand scheme of things—well that's how it's supposed to be unless you try and reject this, that's when things get tricky. It is my job to protect you, provide you, to make you happy…." He trailed off, locking eyes with the smaller boy for the first time showing some of the guilt he felt for his actions. "It's in my nature to be possessive, demanding, hovering, jealous and even controlling at times. In the beginning I will be constantly by your side. My scent has to be on your body at all times. You have to smell like me."

Derek laid back down; not at all surprised his explanation was met with complete silence. He understood this was a lot to wrap around one's mind. To any un-werewolf person the concept of mating was a strange topic. Yes, he felt remorseful over his actions, cursing himself for not having better control, but he knew that a mate bond was impossible to ignore. It was useless to fight it, the mates always eneded up together anyways. He didn't love or even particularly like the teen. He found him annoying and a pain but he did have a special soft spot for him and until the night before he was never really sure why.

While Derek was in another place lost in his own thoughts, Stiles was also off in his own fantasy land. None of this seemed fair to him. Why did he have to be the werewolf's mate? Why him?

'_For Christ sakes! I don't even like the guy!' _He couldn't lie, he admitted that the older male was attractive and he had peaked his interest on more than one occasion but whenever he began to have the slightest amount of attraction towards him, the lycan quickly stomped it away with his _asshole-ness_.

Stiles had always found men attractive, probably since middle school. In reality Lydia was the only girl to ever peak his attention. Scoot was the only one that was aware of his sexual preference. He had often times tried to hook-up him and Danny together….he was an idiot but Stiles loved Scott for trying.

Returning his thoughts to the situation on hand he felt as if he didn't have any say in all of this. He felt like Derek just expected him to go along with whatever. He jumped off the bed, surprising the lycan.

"So what? I don't have a choice? That's it?" He stood up straighter, crossed his arms across his chest, staring into Derek's eyes, unknowingly challenging Derek's dominance.

The tattooed man growled, his wolf clearly seeing the challenge. Stiles didn't have time to react before Derek had him pinned against a wall, hands held above his head, and he was staring into glowing red eyes. Fear engulfed him as the taller of the two snarled at him.

"Don't challenge me! Submit!" His voice barely sounded human anymore; the teen racked his brain for any useful information h might have come across from his extensive research. Remembering something he quickly cast his eyes down and bared his neck.

The lycan, somehow keeping the full shift at bay, placed his fangs on the pale skin with force that threatened to break, causing Stiles to whimper. He continued growling lowly in his throat until he was satisfied that his dominance between the two was reestablished, he retracted his fangs and whispered 'good boy' into the pale ear before taking a step back.

Stiles' heart hammered against his chest. He chanced a glance at the now fully human Derek. Speaking softer than before, he asked his question again.

"I don't have a choice do I?

"Yes, you do. The choices are simple. You agree to the bond, accept it, I claim you fully and things go smoothly or you reject the bond, I will force myself on you until you accept it, claim you but things won't be as smooth. The bond between mates can't be denied. It will happen eventually." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"So I accept it and you claim me or I don't accept it and you claim me. Either way I lose right? "

Stiles gulped when Derek stepped back to him pinning him to the wall again, their bodies flush against each other.

"I know what I do to you. I have smelt the traces of arousal on you when I push you up against walls exactly like right now. I have seen you looking at me when you thought I wasn't looking. And even though I forced myself on you last night I also know that you enjoyed it."

"Well aren't you the all-knowing-werewolf." Stiles huffed out, shutting up when he heard his growl of annoyance.

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't have begged me to fuck you, you wouldn't have agreed with my claims of you being mine, of you being my mate either. You wouldn't be getting aroused if part of you didn't want this." He moved one of his hands to grasp him through the sweats causing Stiles 'to widen as he struggled against the wolf's strong hold. "You lust for me and for now that's enough. Think about it but be aware of the consequences of either decision you make."

Derek didn't let him go though, no, instead he forced his lips against the shocked ones of Stiles pushing his tongue into his mouth. He brought the hand that was still on Stiles' growing bulge to the back of his neck, keeping him place as he struggled. He rocked his hips against the smaller males, smirking at the groan it caused and broke the kiss. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Listen to your soul…I am not going to wait forever. You have one day." He ran out of the room lurking in the shadows waiting for Stiles to leave.

Stiles stayed glued to the wall his breathing heavy not knowing how to react to all of this. He glared at the tent he was sporting.

"This is all your fault." He grumbled but sighed right afterwards. He knew he had to leave the house but there was _no way_ he was leaving while sporting a hard on.

'_Okay, okay think of dead puppies….old wrinkly people….Scott being all mushy with Allison._' He shuddered at the last thought but was happy to see the tent was gone. He pushed himself off the wall to the closet where he saw Derek get the clothes for him. He figured if he was going to have to walk home he was going to at least be warm. Grabbing a random sweater he put it on and rushed out of the house, not noticing his teammate walking towards the house.

* * *

><p>Jackson kept on walking towards the burned down house, his head downcast, hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his designer jeans.<p>

Coming up to the door, he hesitated unsure of whether or not he should he knock. He didn't have time to make up his mind because he soon found his face pushed up against the door, the splintering wood digging into his skin.

"What are you doing here?"

Jackson shook slightly in fear at the immense of power he could feel coming from the man that had him pinned to the door.

He screwed his eyes shut and let out a groan of pain when Derek pulled him from the door only to slam him back with a large amount of force.

"I asked you a question. Answer it." He growled out.

"I want to be like you. I want the bite." Jackson's voice though quiet held a certainty for the request that stunned Derek momentarily.

He spun him around, his hand wrapping around his neck, lifting him off the ground slightly.

He felt his eyes bleed red as he let his wolf partly take over.

He smirked and Jackson gulped.

"You want the bite?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally chapter two.<strong>

** Thank you so much for the amazing, literally astounding response to the story guys. Every time I saw a new review/subscription/or favorite story alert it made my day. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!**

**I want to sincerely apologize for the long wait I made you guys go through. Next story to get updated is Broken!**

**IF you guys want to know how story updates are going check out my blog: .com/ In the blog i have all the songs i have used in my fanfic plus I'll be posting updates on the progress on the stories and stuff like that. So feel free to check it out.**

_**Next Chapter: Stiles thoughts on the choice he has to make, Does Jackson get turned? Scott shows up.**_

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts of Conflicted Teens

**Chapter Three is finally here.**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and add this story to their alerts/favorites!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Thoughts of Conflicted Teens <strong>

* * *

><p>The animalistic look on Derek's face was enough to make Jackson break out into sweats, his heart pumping faster than it ever had before in his life.<p>

He couldn't bring himself to speak, so he opted for simply nodding his head, hoping the lycan would be satisfied with the indirect answer.

The lycanthrope's smile widened evilly. Lurching forward, he inserted his fangs deeply into the jock's neck. He growled as the scream of pure pain that ripped its way out of the blonde.

Retracting the canines, he rewrapped his hand around the bleeding neck, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Go. Come back tomorrow, that is if the bite doesn't kill you. Don't make me regret this. Go." He dragged him to the steps of his porch before flinging him to the ground.

Jackson grabbed his neck, blood seeping through his fingers. He nodded and stood shakily on his legs. He ran to his car, starting it and speeding away from the dark house.

* * *

><p>Derek watched him run away, feeling the power within him increase as he added more members to his pack. He really wished the kid didn't die. It would drain the power. He walked around the house to the back, sensing his bloodlust growing.<p>

He growled. He hated feeling out of control

He hadn't been able to shift in his new form at all; his wolf agitated over the fact.

Quickly shedding his clothes he faced the forest.

The lycan closed his eyes, searching within himself for the primal rage he had told Scott about. Finding it, he tried to tap into it and when he did he felt the full power of his wolf counterpart.

It was taking control.

Growls and snarls ripped through his throat, sounding incredibly animalistic. He parted his lips to make room for his growing canines. He fell to the ground, howling at the immense pain that shot through his body as his bones broke and reattached to fit his new form. He saw his hands becoming less and less human looking. His vision turned red, senses becoming stronger.

He snarled, turning his head sharply to the right at the sound of the heartbeat of a nearby deer. His lip curled over his teeth as he ran towards it at blinding speeds.

Following the smell he saw his prey, the thrill of the hunt coursing through his veins. He crouched down low on all fours, keeping the helpless animal in his sights. He jumped and narrowly missed it as it took off. He growled, quickly chasing after it.

He used his claws to propel himself forward, his once human legs now more powerful than before allowing him to run quickly. The wolf was enjoying this endlessly. His bloodlust was soon to be sated.

Closing in on his prey he dug his razor-sharp claws into its hind legs, quickly bringing it down. He crawled up the body of the struggling and frightened animal, his jaw locking around its neck, cutting off its air supply.

When the mutilated deer stopped moving, the new alpha devoured it. The wolf loving, enjoying and relishing the fear it tasted in the blood that covered all the flesh he ate. Blood splattered on his body as he destroyed the carcass beyond recognition.

Once his bloodlust was conquered he was finally able to let the wolf go and shift back.

When the pain of shifting slipped away from his body, he laid back on the forest ground, panting hard.

He hated not having control.

He didn't mind the savage way he had just killed and eaten his prey. No, that was natural for him; instinctual. He grew up with it all his life.

He just hated how this time his wolf part had, had full control. When he hunted, even when he gave himself over to the animal side of himself he always held some sort of power over it.

He was weak right now.

He needed to gather more pack members.

He needed his mate.

Damn him.

Damn him for rejecting the bond last night. Yes, he understood he had raped the teen but it wasn't like he could have controlled it. His human half hated what he did because he did feel bad.

He shook his head. There was nothing he could do about it now. He already apologized and explained to the teen what happened. Either way he would get his mate in the long run.

Standing up, he looked down at his naked body and grunted in disgust at the amount of blood and flesh that covered him. He shifted-the shift being less painful than the first time- and ran back home.

After a quick shower, he dressed and began to walk to the house of pup he knew he would be having the hardest time getting to join his back.

After all he had betrayed him…technically.

* * *

><p>Jackson held the steering wheel with one hand and the other held a gym shirt to his bleeding neck.<p>

The pain was unbearable, it felt like his neck had been completely tore up. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure that it wasn't. He couldn't go home, he knew that. But where could he go?

The face of the only person he knew would never judge him flashed before his eyes and he changed his route to head there.

Parking his car in the driveway of the blue house that held so many memories for him, he got out of the car, still holding his shirt to his neck, and rang the doorbell.

Not even two seconds later the door was swung opened to reveal Danny's smiling face only to have it change into a worried expression in less than a second.

"Jackson what the hell happened?" He asked frantically, quickly ushering him into the house, sitting him down in his kitchen chair.

The blonde groaned in pain as he gasped out an answer.

"Can't tell…you…"

Danny looked at him with concern for a second. "Doesn't matter. Hold on; let me find the first aid kit. I'll try to stop the bleeding as much as I can before we head to the hospital." He told him already dumping everything out of the medicine cabinet. Jackson's eyes widen, Derek would kill him if he went to the hospital.

"No! No hospital. I'll be fine."

"But Jacks-"Danny was cut off by Jackson's firm 'no'. He sighed but finally agreed. Finding the first aid kit he rushed to his side and removed the blood soaked t-shirt. He had never been as happy as he was now that his parents had put him through first aid training.

He cleaned up as much blood as he could and started to wrap the wound, his eyes tearing up at the fact that the most important person in his life was hurt so badly and he wouldn't tell him who did this to him.

The captain's eyes softened as he watched the goalie's frantic movements, hissing when he poured a large amount of rubbing alcohol. He rolled his eyes, knowing he had done that as a small payback for not telling him what he wanted to know. After Danny had healed him he watched as he cleaned up the mess he had made.

He let his hand cup his tan cheek when he kneeled in front of him again.

"Jacks, what the hell happened to you?" he questioned again as he tried to search the hazel eyes but all he found was the usual shields he used to hide his emotions.

The blonde's thumb caressed the warm cheek, wishing he could explain everything; wishing he could tell him he might die tonight.

Damn Derek for not telling him of that possibility before biting him.

"I can't tell you Dan, at least not yet." He whispered and the Hispanic teen, though unsatisfied, nodded, knowing he would find out when Jackson was ready to tell him and not a second sooner.

"Okay…come on; let's go upstairs so you can rest." He stood up and Jackson followed his lead. The tanned teen helping him climb up the stairs and laid him down on his bed.

The fair-skinned male winced as the movements irritated the bite but laid down on his side smiling when he felt his best friend climb in back of him and wrap an arm around him.

Danny was afraid Jackson would push him away; they had not slept like this since he had come out. He was pleasantly surprised when the captain snuggled in closer, taking his hand in his and interlaced their fingers. He let the warmth of his fellow jock lull him to sleep.

Jackson sighed when he felt Danny's body relax. He really wished he didn't die, that the bite would change him not kill him. He wasn't sure he would though, because his body felt oddly weak.

He squeezed the hand he was clasping, praying – something he never did – that the teen behind him wouldn't have to wake up to his lifeless body. It would scar him for life. Maybe coming here hadn't been the best idea.

He desired for the courage to admit his feelings to the only constant thing in his life but he figured under the circumstances it was best he didn't.

He felt his eyes closing against his will and instead of the fear he imagined he would feel, he felt peace. How could he feel fear when he was in the arms of the man he had feelings for? He let them close a single thought crossing the thresholds of his mind before darkness overtook him.

'_I love you Danny…'_

* * *

><p>Scott McCall was cuddling with Allison wrapped in his arms on his small bed. He ran his fingers lightly through her dark brown curls, inhaling her sweet scent.<p>

This was the second day she had spent with him. After her dad had dragged her out of the Hale property, she had sunk out during the night and had gone to Scott's. She hadn't been back since and no one from her family had come to look for her either.

She was not going to be a hunter.

Not when her boyfriend was the one she was supposed to be hunting.

She snuggled closer to him, smiling when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I love you…" she whispered, pressing a kiss to his bare chest; the thrill of saying those three words still hadn't worn off.

The tanned male smiled into her hair, unable to believe that she truly felt that way; after everything that had happened between them he couldn't conceive the idea that they were back together.

"I love you too…"he mumbled into her hair, shifting slightly to hold her closer to his naked body. Silence sheltered the room; no words were need between them.

Suddenly, the lacrosse player sat up, pushing his girlfriend behind him when a _thud_ resonated throughout the dark room. His eyes turned amber, fangs elongated when he saw the dark figure stand at foot of his bed.

"What the _hell_ do you think you are doing here?"

The intruder raised his eyes to look at the girl who frantically tried to cover her body with the thin bed sheet.

"Leave." The one word left no room for arguments.

"You can't tell her t-"the teen was cut off.

"I can and I am. I won't repeat myself again pup. Girl, leave now."

Scott growled at him but turned his gold eyes to her. "Go downstairs." He told her softly.

Allison looked at him and then at the male just a few feet away, uncertainty filling her brown eyes, clearly not trusting the other man. Scott cupped her cheeks between his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's okay. Trust me." He kissed her lightly and she nodded. Holding the sheet close to her body, she kept a good distance between herself and the other man as she grabbed her discarded clothes and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Scott spoke up.

"Okay, she's gone. What do you want?"

Derek moved to sit on the chair he kept near the window. "For you to join my pack."

Scott snorted at him. He knew he would join Derek despite the fact he took his only chance at being human, but that didn't mean the wolf could just assume he was going to.

"You're crazy. After what you did, I don't want anything to do with you."

Derek smirked, something he had been doing more and more often as of late, he had been expecting this resistance.

"I did what I had to do, pup. I will not explain myself to you."

The short male got up from his bed, dressing quickly, he already consider the elder as pack, as family and that was made the betrayal hurt even more.

"I just don't get why you killed him. You know how much I wanted to be human. I don't want to be a werewolf." He swung his arms in the air, completely forgetting the alpha could hear the blimp of his heart.

The other lycan stood up walked up the teen so that they were face to face.

"You are lying. You like being a werewolf, more so now that the hunter girl has accepted you. I killed him because he was my uncle. I killed him because he killed Laura. The moment I found out he was the alpha things changed. It was no longer your right to kill him, it was mine."

Scott didn't have anything to say because he knew the other spoke the truth, he stared at him. He understood his reasons, and was thankful he had shared them, but he still couldn't fully get over the treason.

"Thanks, I guess…I—I'll join—"

Derek interrupted him, satisfied and pleased that things had gone smoother than he though they would.

"Good. I will call you out soon; make sure to come no matter what." He turned his head to look at the door. "Stay here, I need to speak with her." He turned and walked to the door.

Scott growled threateningly, jumping in front of the taller man, baring his razor-sharp fangs at him.

"NO! You will not go near her. I won't allow you to."

Derek snarled, grabbing the tanned teen by the throat and pinning him to the door.

"I wasn't aware I needed your permission! I am your alpha and as your alpha you should trust me with your mate." A look of confusion crossed Scott's face.

"Mate?"

Derek let him go, sighing. He was not going to explain the mate concept twice in one day.

"I'll explain later." He seemed to be explaining a lot of things lately. He moved to the door again, pleased when Scott stayed where he was. He stopped before he left, a thought crossing his mind.

"It's reassuring to know how much Stiles means to you, considering the fact you did not even ask about him." He left the room, slamming the door shut and leaving Scott feeling guilty.

Using her heartbeat as his guide he found the young girl in the kitchen fully clothed this time. She frowned and backed away when she spotted him.

"Relax." He commanded and against her will her body did. "Do you love him?"

"Yes" she told him with conviction, knowing the wolf was testing her.

"Are you using him? Playing with him?" he paid special attention to her heartbeat and scent for any dictation of deception.

"No, I would never. I left my family for him." Her heartbeat remained steady, relieving some of the worry that haunted Derek over the relationship between the two teens.

"Will you remain loyal to us and only us?" That was the question that would define the role she played in the pack.

"Yes." Her voice came out strong and confident. He looked deeply in her eyes, respect for her growing when she showed no signs of fear.

"Make sure it stays that way…" when she nodded he left the house at an inhumane speed, once more leaving the teens alone.

As he ran, he noticed night had already fallen. The moon, though seemingly full to human eyes, was not in fact full but its power still called out to him.

He felt the decision made by Stiles through the one-sided bond and ran faster to his house.

* * *

><p>After the long walk home, Stiles was in immense pain, his lower back was aching and he was sore as hell. He flashed his worried father a reassuring smile when he looked at him oddly because of his limp; he knew he had failed miserably. The pent up emotions of the traumatic night finally trying to break free.<p>

"You okay, son?" the aging man asked as he got up from the couch.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine." His voice cracked under the weight of his emotions. His father gave him another odd look but accepted his answer.

"Why didn't you come home last night? What the hell happened to you?" he asked, the concerned tone sounding angrier than before.

"Dad, can we not do this now. I-I can't….I-"The brunette felt his lips quivered, and he took in a shaky breath, trying not to cry. His father's forehead wrinkle in concern and worry, he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, shock taking over him when he flinched away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stiles let out a humorless chuckle.

"Yeah dad. I'm just going to head upstairs…" He limped up the stairs, leaving his father worried and confused.

He let his mind go blank as his body went on auto-pilot. He turned on the shower, wanting to wash everything away. He undressed and as soon as the water was warm enough he stepped in. He grabbed his bath sponge and began to scrub himself raw. His skin turned an angry red as he desperately tried to get rid of the dirt and grime that covered him. He tried to get rid of the shame he felt, he tried to get Derek off of him. He collapsed on the shower floor in a sobbing mess. He brought his knees to his chest, covering his mouth with his hands to muffle his loud sobs.

Why did this happen to him? Wasn't his life hard enough the way it was already?

The water began to get cold so he shakily stood up; he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to his bedroom. He went to his closes t threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a loose fitting T-shirt. The brunette slowly climbed under the covers of his bed, even though it was barely dark outside. His thoughts raced to a hundred different places.

His mate. He was Derek's mate.

Just the thought made shiver run down his spine, both in antipathy and want. Both sides of him warring inside his mind.

The side that wanted Derek, which needed Derek. It craved the dominance the elder had over him, it wanted to get fuck by him and only him. The side that want to submit and pleasure him as if his life depended it.

Then there was the other side of him; the side that was cursing the lycan to deepest parts of hell. It was cursing himself for being weak and giving in. He took a shuddering breath, trying to get his emotions under control. He had a choice to make, one that seemed already made in his opinion.

Does he accept it or does he reject it?

He got off of the bed, moving to his desk; he got out a sheet of paper and decided to do something his mother told him to do when he had a hard choice to make.

Make a pro and con list.

He quickly scribbled "pros" on the paper and wrote down anything that he thought would benefit him from agreeing to this.

_**Pros**_

_Get laid regularly_

_Have a protector_

_He is attractive_

_Won't get "raped" any more_

_He will no longer be single_

_It is just about sex, there are no feelings involved._

_Be more included in "pack" things_

_Won't be a sidekick anymore_

He sighed as he drew up a blank. He decided to write down the cons.

_**Cons**_

_He is an ass_

_He is mean_

_He is an ass_

_He is a jerk_

_He is an ass_

_He is too sexy_

_He is an ass_

_He raped him_

_He has no sense of humor...WHAT SO EVER!_

Stiles looked in exasperation at the paper when he saw what he wrote. Technically there were only two things that were bad about agreeing to this, considering the fact that being sexy wasn't exactly an offense and just because he rewrote something didn't make it count more than once.

Could he spend an entire lifetime with such an ass? He knew he could.

Could he get over the fact that he had hurt him the way he had? He scoffed, he already had. He had forgiven him the moment it had happened, he was just finally letting the emotions he withheld out now, but the wolf was already forgiven. Stiles couldn't deny he wanted the wolf right now.

No matter what he decided his heart fought against him and he remained conflicted. He leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes.

"Mom…what should I do? He hurt me and part me wants nothing to do with him but part of me wants to be with him so bad…." He sat up straight when he realized what he said, and he felt something within himself feel at peace at the last part. He guessed it was his soul.

'_Destined mate…. joined souls….' _

Derek's words reverberated through his mind. He was destined to be with him. He became acutely aware of a pain in chest. It felt like a tugging sensation. He brought a hand to rub the area above his heart.

'_Listen to your soul….'_

It _hurt_. His soul was hurting. It was yearning for him.

He knew what he wanted now.

No matter what had happened between them, it could eventually be forgotten. But he knew he could never forget how his soul had felt so happy to be with Derek's. He would never forget the pain he felt at being away from him. Yesterday was just bad luck for them, it had been a mistake and mistakes could be redone.

He shot up from the chair and rushed outside intending to run to the house, ignoring his dad's cries for him to come back. He didn't pay any mind to the way his body ached from the exertion he was placing on it. He looked at up at the now dark sky, the moon light covering his face and he suddenly felt as if everything would turn out okay. He had made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>That was 20 pages hand written! *wipes forehead*<strong>

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter though I had a bit of trouble with Stiles. I think I rushed through it: /**

**So I am going to have a poll about whether or not the bite should kill Jackson. Please go to my profile and vote. His fate depends on you! The poll will be closed on 10/22/11**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Claim Me

**The results are in and Jackson will...LIVE! There is actually four votes for Jackson to die, I have to say I sorta expected more votes for him to die, since alot of people apprently do not like him. But overall, I am glad you guys picked to make him live! :D**

**Final Results: Turn: 30 Kill:4**

**I strongly suggest reading this with The Animal by Disturbed playing in the background, It was how i wrote this.**

**The song can be found on my fan fiction blog. The link is womanofthenightfanfictions . tumblr . com **

**Warning for this chapter: Ummm... Rough sex, some blood, animalistic behavior (i think?). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Claim Me<strong>

* * *

><p>"Derek?" he called out hesitantly, the darkness and the quietness of the house feeling more eerily than usual. "I've decided."<p>

"I know," the voice echoed throughout the deafening silence that encompassed him, intimidating and hauntingly.

"So you know my decision..."

"Yes" Stiles waited for him to talk again knowing that he probably wouldn't like the rest of what he had to say. _"Run."_

The brunette's heart froze for a brief second before he took off out of the house. He knew that this was all for Derek's enjoyment. He knew Derek was playing with his "prey" before actually taking him.

The lycan felt his eyes bleed red, his wolf growling in pleasure at prospect that he would chase down his mate before claiming him. He could smell the fear, the adrenaline, the _want_ coming from the young human boy as he fruitlessly ran through the dark forest. Derek let out a thunderous howl; his sharp fangs pushing his mouth open, his eyes turning crimson as he ran out of the house, chasing his submissive.

Stiles ran into the dark moon-lit woods, an unsettling feeling of déjà vu filling his senses. He looked up at the almost full moon, as its light shone his face. It wasn't comforting, if anything it made him more anxious. He heard Derek's howl resounding behind him and pushed himself to run faster. He pushed branches out of his way, ignoring the scratches they made as they made contact with his arms, some of them ripping his shirt and jeans.

He looked behind him seeing a figure jump from tree to tree, and his body filled with adrenaline. A growl echoed around him and oddly enough while it served to frighten him it also aroused him.

"_You can't hide…Your mine…my prey…"_

He looked around him, trying to figure out where to run next, his lungs were about to collapse. He saw a tree and didn't hear the lycan chasing him anymore so he stopped and hid behind it. Leaning against it he rested his hands against his knees trying to catch his breath. His body shook as a result of the large amount of fear that ran through his veins.

He lifted his head, his dull human senses on high alert. He looked around him trying to catch glimpse of the werewolf but he could barely see. The moonlight was making the forest seem frightening, there was a fog surrounding him, the bare trees were blending and bending with each other, creating a sinister image. He watched as his breath came out in puffs. A spine-chilling chuckle was heard and the teen froze, his breath stopped.

"_I can see you….I can smell your fear…your arousal…you want this." _

He sounded so close to him but he couldn't spot him anywhere. He turned around, taking a couple steps backwards. His eyes scanning everything around him; he didn't see the root of the tree behind him and tripped over it, landing on his backside hard, groaning at the impact. Derek jumped down from the tree that had hid him, landing in a crouch in front of Stiles. The pale boy's eyes widened as he scrambled away while Derek stood to his full height, red eyes gleaming darkly, fangs glistening in the night-queen's ghostly light. The brunette gasped as his back hit another tree and Derek walked agonizingly slow towards him. He reached down and grabbed the collar of Stiles' plaid shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"We will be completed right before your eyes; I have no control this time. You made your choice." He growled out before smashing his lips against Stiles'.

The teen felt a odd primal animal urge rise within him as his hands made their way to the dark hair of the dangerous man that was kissing him, pulling slightly to receive a low growl. Derek place his hands on the tree behind his mate, forcing his tongue into the warm cavern of the lacrosse player, groaning when he felt the other's tongue meet his, fighting for control of the kiss. He wrapped his hand around the slender neck in warning. He broke away from the kiss allowing the human to take in oxygen to his deprived lungs, and stared into the brown eyes before him.

"I can see the fear in your eyes, but you can't bring yourself to scream. There's no turning back. You want this." Stiles found the barely human voice strangely captivating.

"I want this." He told him not backing down at the intense look in the ruby eyes.

"Good." Taking possession of the full lips of the shorter male once more, his hands traveling down to the slim hips, gripping them tightly, lifting him, and growling in approval when Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist in response. He pushed him hard against the tree, rubbing their fast growing arousals together. He released the swollen lips, trailing down the pale neck, running his nose against the place where Stiles' jugular pulsed irregularly, taking in the sweet smell before latching his lips on it, sucking and biting it, marking the place where his fangs would be buried later.

Stiles leaned his neck to the side allowing his dominant more access, moaning at the sensation of being marked, his hand gripping tightly onto the jet black hair as he ground his hips into the elder's needing more friction. The lycan trailed his hands up, gripping the shoulders of the younger one before ripping the shirt clean of the pale body. He raked his hand down, claws irritating and at times even cutting the soft skin. Stiles whimpered in pain and pleasure. This shouldn't please him but it did. He loved the way Derek was treating him. He should find this disturbing but he didn't, no, instead he found it erotic. He raked his dull human nails down the wolf's shirt-clad back, gripping the hem of it, pulling it upwards removing it from the strong body, throwing it carelessly into the forest.

He let his hands travel the strong back, the tense muscles flexing under his fingers. He felt himself being moved and he felt the forest's cold wet floor under him.

Derek let go of his partner's neck, moving his lips to trail down the lithe body. He let his fangs graze the skin as Stiles withered under him. He looked up.

"So responsive. Such a good boy." He smirked when Stiles blushed. Derek brought his hands to the wasit band of the gym shorts Stiles wore, and quickly pulled the shorts off of him alongside his boxers. His warm hand gripped the erect member, stroking it slowly.

"Always so aroused for me." Stiles looked down at him with hooded eyes. His mind was far from being able to make coherent thoughts. He threw his head back when he felt the warm mouth take his engorged length. He let out a whimper, his cold hand moving down to grab the short black hair once more.

"Derek….please" He didn't know what he was begging for exactly, the only thing he knew was that this wild, almost animalistic side of him wanted more. It needed more.

Derek let the cock of the lacrosse player out of his mouth standing up, he looked down at him.

"Undress me. Prove to me you want this. Prove to me you are worthy of being called my mate." Stiles shuddered at the words; a strange need to gain his approval filled his veins as he rose to his knees, his shaking hands trying to unbutton the dark jeans. He let his mouth suck and nip at the slightly tanned skin above the jeans as he pushed them down, not really surprised to find out that Derek didn't have any underwear on. Slowly he brought his pale hand to the hard member, slightly scared at the size of it. He stroked it slowly. He looked up to see Derek looking at him expectantly.

He licked his lips before slowly wrapping them around him, taking him inch by inch until he couldn't fit anymore of him, his hand fisting what was left. He bobbed his head, feeling pride swell in his chest when he heard the pleased growl from above him and a hand grab the back of his head encouraging him. He brought his other hand to roll the lycanthrope's balls, moaning at the way pleasing him aroused him further.

The growls never stopped, using his hand he stopped the teen's movements, moving his hand to the mouth that was still around him when he looked up at him in surprise. He urged him to open his mouth wider and let out a quiet whisper of praise when Stiles complied. Moving his hand back to the buzzed cut head, holding his head in place, he jutted his hips forward, reveling in the choking sound that came from the teen. He pulled out, giving him time to breathe before he thrust back in. He continued this, pace slightly increasing after every thrust.

Stiles tried to relax his throat as the wolf fucked his mouth relentlessly. His cock was painfully hard, needing some form of relief. He brought his hand to stroke himself but stopped his movements when he heard the disapproving snarl.

"You don't get to touch yourself! " Stiles whimpered but brought both of his hands to rest on the powerful hips of his mate. He felt Derek tense, his thrusts becoming more erratic, and knew he was close. He hollowed his cheeks, trying to lick the tip of his cock every time he could. He was still surprised when he felt a warm liquid land on his tongue and throat. He gagged at the feeling.

"Swallow." He obeyed the command, peering up as he licked a small bit that had escaped his mouth, smiling when Derek groaned. He felt himself being pushed back to the ground and he pulled Derek down to his mouth, taking part of the kiss.

"Derek…claim me." He begged. He saw Derek's eyes flash a brighter red before he felt himself being flipped over to rest on his hands and knees.

The werewolf growled loudly at the sight that was before him. His mate, his submissive, on all fours just for him. For him to take. He kneeled down; he slapped each ass cheek and smirked in praise when Stiles moaned.

"You like that don't you? You like when I'm rough with you. You like it when I control you."

"Fuck, yes" the teen moaned breathily; waiting impatiently for whatever the wolf was going to do to him next.

Using his hand to separate the teen's milky white globes, he groaned remembering how it felt to be buried in his tight heat before he darted his tongue to lick the puckering hole. He let his tongue enter him, bringing one of his fingers to penetrate him as well.

Stiles moaned loudly when he felt a tongue at his opening, his head hanging. He tensed when he felt a finger slip into him, he was still sore for the brutal way the wolf had taken him before. He soon forgot the discomfort when the finger brushed against his prostate the same time another one entered him, scissoring him.

"Oh God…I need more…" he whimpered out. He didn't know when exactly he started sounding so…whorish, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He would only ever beg for the man that was currently fingering him. He was only supposed to beg for him and Stiles now knew he would only ever want to beg for him. No one else. Ever.

The alpha removed his fingers and tongue from the pleading teen, grabbing a hold of his pulsating cock positioning himself at the smaller male's stretched entrance. Using his other hand he grabbed the pale neck and thrust completely in, letting out a roar into the dark night as he was completely sheathed by Stiles.

Stiles bit his lip at the sudden entry that caused him both a great deal of pain and pleasure. After a mintue he rolled his hips signaling to his mate that he could move, and Derek didn't waste any time.

He pulled out and thrust quickly back in, repeating the motion. His hand pushed down on the shoulder of the shaking teen, forcing him to go to his forearms. He grabbed the pale hips, making sure to dig his nails into the skin, enjoying the sweet smell of his submissive's blood mixing with his arousal as it filled the air around him.

Stiles felt the wolf's claws dig deeply into him, and reached behind him grasping the slightly tanned wrist as he whimpered in pain, silently telling him he was in pain. The wolf retracted his claws out of him but didn't stop his hard thrusts, not that Stiles wanted him to. He felt the wolf lean on his back as he whispered in his ear, his hot breath causing shivers to run down his spine.

"You're mine now. There is no going back. Only mine. Mine to touch, mine to please, mine to fuck. You chose this. Who do you belong to?" Derek made sure to hit the prostate of the warm body beneath him at this exact point, growling at the way Stiles tightened around him.

"So good Derek….belong to you…fuck….only you…" Stiles fisted his hands tightly, placing his head against his forearm as Derek's powerful thrusts rocked his body; he felt the familiar warmth beginning to pool in his lower belly. "I'm so close…don't stop" he groaned out, not quite sure how he managed to speak.

Derek trailed his hands all over the pale body beneath him; enjoy the tightness, the warmth of his mate. "Stroke yourself." He commanded loving how the teen instantly adhered with his request. "So obedient…definitely good enough to be my mate."

He began to buck his hips quicker into him, the sounds of moans and skin against skin filling the forest around them. He leaned over the body again, licking along the sweaty spine, placing his fangs on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his growls increasing in volume as Stiles clenched his muscles around him.

"Mine." He growled possessively, placing a soft kiss as a reward where his lips previously were, when Stiles moaned out.

"Only yours…fuck Derek…so good. Your mate…"

"Cum for me. Cum for me NOW!" he roared, emptying his seed deep within his lover, feeling and hearing his mate come with him, his breath shuddering. He threw his head back and let out a fierce howl into the night sky, howling to the moon, as he finally fully claimed his mate, his submissive. He felt the claim within him being completed now that Stiles had accepted it. He felt his power increase and he sank his canines into his neck, locking his jaw into place and staying still as he knotted with him.

Stiles cried out in pain as he felt, not only canines being embedded deeply into his neck, but also Derek growing within him. The lupine removed his fangs, trying to sooth his mate as he whimpered in pain. A few minutes passed before he was able to remove himself, both groaning at the loss of closeness. He fell next to Stiles, his eyes still ruby red, the wolf fighting to fully shift, he barely heard Stiles' frightened cry.

"You bit me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Big thank you to Ghostpup. Your review with the song name got me curious so I checked out the song and BANG! This popped into my head and I had to write it down. (I acutally wrote this before chapter three hehehe) This was not in the original plot line BUT I love the direction this is going so much more! :D<strong>

**So I want to give thanks to some speical reviewers whose reviews for the last chapter were just amazing.**

**Dragonryder94: Oh my! Can i say i completely loved your review? The review killed me. Yes, Derek is an ass for what he did but he will make up to Stiles eventually!**

**foshizzledizzle13: Apparently only I do! :P I just can't seem to be able to write for this story unless I hand write out beforehand. Weird, I know. I like this Alpha Derek as well, because he is not a complete ass (you know, minus the fact he 'raped' Stiles) that is my plan now that the poll results are in! I want to have a Janny and Scott/Allison side stories. I am not a big Scott/Allison fan either, but they work well here. Thank you so much! It means so much that you think that! :D**

**Kazakun08: I loved, loved, and LOVED your review! It had me smiling for hours. First off, you are very welcome and I am deeply sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I am so happy that my story seems to have pulled you in so deeply. Though I am sorry for the seemingly conflicting emotions it has caused :P Well, as the polls have it, Jackson lives! So you won't have to be depressed! :D Thank you so much for reading and giving me such as amazing review.**

**The Emcee: What can I say? Thank so much for the INCREDIBLE review :D Yes, I know. Let me tell you my hand hurt! But as I said before, I can't seem to come up with ideas for this story if I dont write it down first. It is strange but i really dont mind the extra work. Thank you! I was really aiming to try and write a unique story and i am so glad you think i was sucessful. Secondly, that is what i wanted for all the characters to get to share some insight of the situation that connects them all. I thought it would be best to show the wide view of everything rather than JUST focusing on Stiles/Derek despite how much i love them together; so that being said there will be more chapters like the last and chapters that are solely about the other characters. Thank you so much. Honestly, when I saw your review it made my day :)**

**Last but not least: princesstinkerbell45:**** First off thank you for the review! I will try to answer the questions I can without giving out spoilers. Isn't Scott an amazing friend? *rolls eyes* Concerning Janny, all (I lied...most) shall be revealed in the next chapter. Allison and Danny's roles and transformations (if any), will be discussed (partly) in chapter 5 and 6! :D So Lydia…my dear Lydia. She will be included into the story, I could never forget her; I love the way she carries herself :P She will come in later in the story and I will reveal what I think she should be(and she will get a mate!). Yes, they will be going to school (we will see how Derek deals with Stiles smelling like so many males). I don't really remember what day the formal was held in the show but for my story, I am assuming that I took place on a Friday. So Chapter One takes place on Friday night and both Chapter 2 (morning), 3(afternoon leading into the night), and 4 (night) take place throughout all of Saturday. Chapter five will take part on Sunday. Yes, you assume correctly, the males will be possessive and dominant which is part of the reason why Scott did not want Derek near Allison. The parents will be brought in later on in the story as well (if everything goes as planned). No, this will not be an Mpreg, sorry. If you are interested in an Mpreg story you should check out my story Hardships of an Eternal Love; that will have Mpreg in later chapters ;) Do not apologize for the length of the review, I am just happy you took the time to actually reviewed and to the fact that I seemed to have captured your interest. :D**

**One more thing! (sorry for the length of this A/N) I want to thank ****Twlightmecrazii, Rosejoanna, Ksz, Hackthecatboy, Dereksgirl24, Kar3 B3ar, Lord Yuyu, Murasaki Tsuki, wolfgurl6, BurningSky, hbrackett, dreamer2322, ****foshizzledizzle13, and Roxie I do byte, for being repeating reviewers and constant readers of most, if not all, of my stories. I know I did not get all of you guys, so I am sorry if I missed you, it was not my intention. But you guys have no clue how grateful I am for your constant support. Thank you so much!**

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Danny

**SUPER IMPORTANT! Please read!**

**Hey guys! I got my internet back! (as most of you know!) Whoop! *does little happy dance***

**First off, I want to say I love you guys! Triple digit reviews already! Just wow! You guys are amazing, you soo deserve this chapter and the next one. I want to clear some things up that I feel might cause some confusion if I don't. I want to address the timeline of the story. The formal took place on Saturday, February 7, 2011 on the show. But for the story, that doesn't really work out, so the formal took place on Friday, February 6, 2011 instead. I will be posting dates in the heading from now on so people do not get confused, but here's the timeline so far.**

**Chapter one:**** Friday Night, February 6, 2011. ****Chapter two****: Saturday mid-morning, February 7, 2011. ****Chapter three:**** Saturday afternoon late night, February 7, 2011. ****Chapter four:**** Saturday Night, February 7, 2011. ****Chapter five****: Starts-Saturday Night. Ends- Sunday, February 8, 2011 around noon.**

**Second of all, I want to make sure that everyone understands that Stiles and Derek have no romantic feelings for each other yet. Derek simply recognized Stiles as his mate and did what his instincts told him to do. You have to remember that he is not fully in control yet; most of the time he is running purely on instinct. Stiles accepted the bond because he's smart. He knows from what Derek has told him and what he feels that they will eventually end up together and if he tries to reject it, things will only get worse. Besides, he gets laid by Derek; who wouldn't agree to that! : P**

**Sorry for the long author's note! But I felt it was needed. A big thank you to my great friend and beta, Kar3 B3ar. You are awesome! Be sure to check out her story!**

**Another Thank you to **Mordraugsereg who re-looked this and helped me edit some lingering mistakes!****

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Danny<strong>

**Time: Saturday night (February 7, 2011) to Sunday, around mid-day (February 8, 2011)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You bit me!"<em>

Derek still had his eyes tightly closed, trying to focus on something, anything, to help him regain control. He exhaled sharply, hands fisted in his dark hair.

Stiles momentarily forgot his earlier panic, worry for the wolf but mainly his own safety quickly replacing it.

"Hey…you okay?" he asked tentatively, slowly sitting up.

"No! I need you to distract me." The lycan snarled, opening his eyes to reveal two burning, blood-red orbs.

The teen froze for a second, unsure of what Derek expected him to do. He didn't know how to distract Derek! Hell, he barely knew anything about the man! When he heard the annoyed growl, Stiles followed what his instincts were telling him to do. He moved to kneel behind the slightly trembling body and hesitantly licked the nape of Derek's neck as he wrapped his arms around the sweaty waist. The brunette let out a small whimper as he let his hands move up and down Derek's chiseled chest, feeling the muscles tense and flex with every ragged breath the werewolf took in. He pressed his body closer to the elder's and kissed the back of Derek's neck, trailing his lips down to the ink cradled between the shoulder blades of the wolf and nuzzled his face there.

Stiles yelped in surprise when he was thrown back on the ground, hungry lips on his almost instantly. Releasing a needy moan, he brought his hand to grip the dark hair of the man above him, his tongue sensually tangling with the wolf's. When Derek pulled away, Stiles groaned out in disapproval, both of them breathing heavily.

Derek looked at the boy beneath him; unable to understand how he had known exactly what he had needed to regain control. This….connection between them was not supposed to develop so quickly; especially considering the fact that they held no feelings for one another.

Stiles felt his cheeks burn at the way Derek was staring at him.

"What?" he asked self-consciously, his arms still locked loosely around Derek's neck.

Letting his face fall back to its usual emotionless mask, Derek removed himself from the younger teen and stood up.

"Nothing. Get dressed, we can't stay out here. It's not safe." He told Stiles as he picked up his discarded jeans and pulled them over his hips.

Stiles stared at him for a second before following his lead, wincing at the burn in his lower back. The gym shorts were about half-way up his hips when two hands cupped his face, forcing him to look up. The brown eyes widened as Derek's normally demanding lips moved gently and softly against his. The tenderness of the kiss shocked him, left him immobile. The fog that covered his mind only lifted when his bottom lip was bit, coaxing him to respond. The kiss remained simple and clean; there was no overwhelming lust fueling it. Piercing pain shot through the smaller teen when Derek's hand landed on his hips. He pulled back from the kiss, glancing at the claw-shaped puncture wounds Derek had carved into his skin. He raised his eyes, expecting to look at Derek, not see him lowering himself until his face was at level with his hips, and his pink tongue darting out to lick the wounds.

Stiles inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. The last time Derek had done this, it had caused him a lot of pain but now….now it was a pleasurable pain. There was something about seeing Derek take care of him that made the experience almost erotic.

When the wet muscle stopped, Stiles suddenly remembered what he had been in panic about earlier, his hand flying up to his neck, the other one flying to grab Derek's shoulder.

"You bit me, Derek!"

The werewolf rolled his eyes, shrugging off his mate's hand and walking to where his shirt had been carelessly thrown. Picking it up, he spared a glance at a still-panicking Stiles; he looked at his shirt again and tossed it to him as repayment for the one he ripped.

"So? As my mate, it was going to happen eventually."

Stiles slipped on the t-shirt, some of his panic calming down as the smell of Derek enveloped him. He figured it had something to do with them being mates now. He glared at the older man, running-painfully- to catch up as he began to walk away.

"Am I going to turn? Peter told me that there was a possibility that the person bitten wouldn't survive the bite." He asked, not seeing how Derek had stopped walking and tensed until he walked into him.

"When did he tell you that? Was he going to bite you?" Derek snarled out. The possessiveness he knew would come with completing the bond filled him. Stiles was his. His pack.

"I-I….uhh…wel-he…uh" Stiles stuttered, frightened by the harsh and murderous note in Derek's tone.

"Stiles!"

"Okay…okay" he took a deep breath, still facing Derek's bare back. "When he forced me to help him look for you…he uh offered me the bite. He said there was a 50/50 chance of it killing me. I told him I didn't want it."

Derek growled lightly again, both at the fact that Peter offered Stiles the bite and that he had heard the skip in the teens heartbeat when he said he didn't want the bite. He started walking again, increasing his speed once he heard Stiles started to follow him again.

"So? You didn't answer my question!" Derek sighed.

"You won't die. This bite was different from normal bites. I bit you during mating, which means it can't kill you because then mating would be pointless, but there is the chance that you won't turn. If you do turn, you could turn overnight, like Scott, or the change could be lengthened. That is up to your body, but either way, the bite mark will get smaller but it will permanently remain there." He could smell his confusion before Stiles even needed to voice it. "Look, a mating bond between an alpha and a human are rare; most of the time when it does occur, the alpha would have been a beta when it mated with the human. But when the bond is consummated between a human and an alpha, the mates will have emotional ties with each other. They will be in love and the change will be automatic after the bite. I don't love you. You don't love me. As of now, this is a bond that benefits us both only, so I am not sure how your body will react to the bite."

Stiles remained silent throughout the rest of the walk and Derek didn't push him to talk. Stiles wasn't sure how he felt over the fact that he might change. He had told Peter that he didn't want to be a werewolf. Peter had told him he was lying and Stiles knew he was. Who wouldn't want to be a werewolf? Who wouldn't want to get turned because they saw that they were slowly being forgotten by their best friend as he gained popularity? Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

He was still torn over it by the time they made it back to the burnt-down home. He looked around the clearing, where his life had completely changed twenty-four hours ago. He noticed Peter's body was gone, and when he followed Derek inside he noted Kate's was also missing.

"Where are the bodies?" he asked curiously, as they entered part of the house Stiles had never had the courage to explore.

"I took care of Peter's. The Argents came by earlier today and took Kate's body with them. They are planning something, I can feel it." Derek sat down on an old mattress in what used to be his bedroom.

"Oh…" Stiles followed his lead, his heart beat jumping when Derek began to undress him. His body relaxed when Derek let out a strange sound, it almost sounded like a purr.

"Relax, we aren't going to do anything. I told you I needed you to smell like me. Sleeping like this allows my scent to cover your body…" he explained once he had stripped Stiles down, undressing himself. Lying down he pulled the teen's smaller body to his, licking the bite mark on his neck, and pulled the covers over them.

Stiles shivered when he felt the lick on his neck, but his body relaxed when he heard Derek make that purring sound again, the soft rumblings lulling him to sleep; his soul at peace now that it fully joined its mate.

* * *

><p>Jackson's eyes fluttered open slowly, only to close again when the warm light that filtered through the blinds hurt them. He didn't move, his mind replaying the previous day's events.<p>

That jolted him awake.

He wasn't dead. He was breathing.

As slowly as he could, being careful not to wake his slumbering bedmate, he detangled himself and walked to the bathroom.

Jackson's eyes widened when he removed the wrappings on his neck. The bite was gone, vanished! He brought his hand to gently touch his neck, disbelieving what he saw in the mirror. His neck was sore but there were no marks, nor bruising, no indentions where Derek's canines had pierced his skin.

He was a werewolf.

The steady thumping sound that Jackson had heard since he had awoken increased slightly. The blonde cocked his head to the side, curiosity etched in his brain about what the sound could be. Why did it calm him down so much?

He heard the bed shift and the thumping noise get closer until Danny finally entered the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The sound was coming from Danny's…chest? He knew werewolves had advanced hearing but knowing and actually experiencing it, were two completely different things.

The goalie brought a tanned hand to the side of his friend's neck, his face screwed up in confusion and incredulity.

"It's gone. But I-I…it-it was… I fix-xed…I-I-I…" his mouth clamped shut and Jackson heard the heart rate pick up. He grabbed Danny's hands, letting them hang by his side.

"I told you I'd be fine." He whispered, wishfully hoping that Danny would drop the issue. He had known him long enough to know he wouldn't.

Danny yanked his hand away from Jackson's, almost as if the touch burned him.

"Tell me what the hell is going on? You have been acting really weird since McCall made first line. You hardly talk to me anymore and you never tell me anything. Your neck shouldn't be healed, it was freaking torn apart!"

Jackson ran his hands through his short blonde hair, exhaling a large gust of air.

"Alright…" he sighed, "I can't tell you but someone else can…I'll take you to him," Jackson really hoped Derek didn't kill him for this. He hadn't been a werewolf for even a day and he had already exposed himself. He wasn't easily scared. Jackson was always usually stronger and he was the one who scared people not the other way around. But Derek Hale terrified him.

He reached and grabbed Danny's hand again and dragged him out of the bathroom. They quickly changed, neither one of them speaking, and got into Jackson's car.

Danny sat in the grey Porsche, its familiar purr soothing him only the tiniest bit. A million thoughts went through his brain. Was Jackson into drugs? Maybe he was into some sort of gang? He couldn't really think of anything that could explain a wound like the one Jackson had. It had almost looked like a…a bite mark. His heart hammered vehemently; he was scared for his best friend. He normally knew everything that happened in his life but this year it was like they were strangers. They hardly talked and Danny missed him. He let out a sigh.

"I can hear your heartbeat. It'll be okay." The sound of Jackson's voice made the goalie jump.

Did he just say he could hear his heartbeat?

How was that even possible?

Danny's confusion intensified when Jackson pulled onto a dirt road in the woods and finally stopped the car in front of what Danny knew used to be the Hale house.

"Come on, he's here. I think I can smell him and…Stilinski?" The blonde shook his head and got out of his car, waiting for Danny to do the same.

* * *

><p>Derek lifted his head at the sound of an approaching vehicle roughly a mile away. He couldn't smell the passengers yet but he could feel a buzzing sensation in the back of his mind. The sensation, his father had told him, he would feel when a pack member was near. The only pack member he had a connection with, as of now, was Jackson.<p>

The wolf brought his gaze down to the slumbering teen curled into him, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He let out a pleased growl at smelling his scent mixed with the unique smell of Stiles and bent his head to lick his mark on the column of the teen's neck. The kid still smelled human. They would have to wait and see if it stayed that way. Derek smirked when he heard Stiles moan as his teeth scrapped the mark. When the smaller boy pushed his backside against Derek's half-hard groin, he let out a small growl.

The werewolf quickly flipped Stiles onto his back and hovered over him. Pressing his lips roughly against Stiles' chapped ones; he inveigled the other's mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. He growled loudly, pulling away when Stiles lifted his hips and grinded against him.

"Not now, mate. Later, there is pack business to attend to."

Stiles sat up on the old, lumpy mattress when Derek got off of him.

"Pack business? What pack business? I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who has sided with you since the battle; which by the way, Scott is going to hate me for, thank you very much. Besides, I'm not pack; I'm human…well, for now." He stated as he pulled on a t-shirt Derek had offered him. He got off the bed, his eyes scanning for his gym short and slipping them on once he found them, only to be pulled into a rough kiss. Stiles let out a breathy moan when a warm hand rubbed him through the thin material. The brunette thrusted against it, baring his neck when Derek broke the kiss to lap at the mark on his neck.

He wasn't used to all the attention the werewolf was giving him; he had been expecting their relationship to stay the same, just a bit more intimate than before. He concluded it had to be something relating to the mating bond Derek kept on talking about.

Stiles didn't deny that he liked the way things were and he hoped they continued that way.

The warm weight on his hardening length disappeared and the presence of the soft lips left his skin, Stiles whimpered, glaring daggers at Derek.

"Tease…" he mumbled.

"Later." Derek grabbed the smaller hand in his own, pulling him along, "You are pack. Not only are you my mate, but as my mate you are an alpha female of sorts." He held up his free hand when Stiles started sputtering indignantly. "I know you're not a female, it's just a rank. You rank almost as high as me; it is the highest rank aside from alpha. Your job is to help run the pack when I'm not available or even if I'm there but you think I'm over stepping my boundaries. We'll discuss that in depth later. But you're wrong about another thing, Scott is part of the pack, I already spoke with him, and Allison will be." He stopped walking once he came to the front door, but made no movement to open the door. Stiles looked at the door, hearing muffled voices on the other side. Before he could voice his question, Derek continued talking, "Aside from them, I bit Jackson yesterday. He survived the bite and he's outside now."

The door was pulled open by the new alpha, revealing Jackson and Danny, standing closely behind him, on the other side.

Derek, uncomfortable with an unmated male being near his new mate, pulled Stiles behind him, the softer and gentler side he had begun to show Stiles earlier completely disappearing. His gray eyes scanned past his pack mate to the goalie who had helped them trace that text. His name was Danny, if Derek remembered correctly.

"What does Stiles' cousin have to do with this?" Danny whispered heatedly to Jackson.

Derek sniffed the air, catching the smell of a strong, spicy scent. He recognized it instantly as the scent that had developed between himself and Stiles before he had claimed him.

The scent of an unrequited mating bond.

If the scent wasn't enough, Derek could plainly see that Jackson had not recognized Danny as his mate. That meant the boy had no excuse for bringing the other teen here. He had exposed himself, a lesson needed to be taught.

Before anyone could register his movements, Derek had Jackson by the throat, pinned to the gray Porsche.

"Jackson!" Danny screamed, running toward him, intent on removing 'Miguel' from him.

"Hold him, Stiles!" Derek growled; his crimson eyes trained on Jackson.

"But, Der-"Stiles hesitated.

"Just do it!" The eldest snarled; displeased with the hesitance Stiles displayed.

Hearing the seriousness in his voice and feeling obliged to comply, Stiles ran towards Danny, who was already half-way to where Derek and Jackson were, and grabbed him from behind, struggling since the goalie was stronger than him.

"Stiles let me go!" The goalie tried to pull away from the tight grip Stiles had around his midsection.

"I can't do that…" he grunted out, his fair colored face turning a rosy red from the exertion.

"Why not? You're gonna let your cousin hurt Jackson? Are you like his little bitch or something?" Normally, Danny wouldn't say something so crude, but seeing Jackson, the guy he has been having feelings for since he was old enough to understand why he liked guys, with a hand wrapped around his throat made Danny's blood boil.

Stiles heard Derek's growl increase in volume at the words spat by his friend. His own eyes narrowed into slits, his grip tightening on the goalie as he leaned up and whispered harshly into his ear,

"You know what? He's not my cousin and yes, I'm his bitch." Danny craned his neck to stare at Stiles in shock, his struggles stopping completely.

* * *

><p>Once Derek was sure Stiles had a firm grip on the human, he turned his full attention to his younger pack mate, low growls tumbling out of his throat as his grip constricted further on the neck.<p>

"You exposed us to a human, idiot. You are making me regret my decision to turn you already." He knew his words hit a nerve when the jock's eyes flashed a familiar icy blue. Most young, newly bitten wolves would have phased already, so it wasn't unexpected that Derek was shocked that Jackson hadn't. He was proving to be a capable wolf. Better than McCall, maybe even good enough to be his second in command, his beta.

"Danny can be trusted," Jackson rasped, using some of his quickly depleting air supply. Derek bared his fangs at the blonde.

"I don't _care_ if _you_ think he can be trusted, you come to me and ask permission on anything that has to deal with the pack. I'm your alpha. Now that human is a threat I don't want to worry about; I should kill him." Derek snarled out, making sure to only shift his eyes and teeth.

Jackson growled deep in his throat at the threat towards Danny, his nails extending and digging into the flesh on Derek's wrists.

"You won't touch him. I don't care what you are, I will kill you."

The older wolf laughed darkly, amused that the pup thought he was a match for him, his vice-like grip tightening even further causing Jackson to gasp for air.

"Idiot, you can't kill me…" Derek stopped talking, his attention being diverted to Danny's voice.

"Why not? You're gonna let your cousin hurt Jackson? Are you like his little bitch or something?"

Derek snarled, his already red eyes burning brighter, striking fear in Jackson. How dare that kid talk to Stiles that way? He was below him, disrespectful boy!

"I should kill him for talking to Stiles that way…" he heard Stiles' reply and his wolf was happy over the fact that his 'alpha female' had stood his ground. He looked at the still half-shifted Jackson, a sneer crossing his face. "But I won't." He let him go, stepping away and turning around to walk to where Stiles still held onto an angry Danny.

"Let him go." He commanded.

Once the restraining arms were no longer around him, Danny dashed towards Jackson, who was rubbing his neck that held a quickly fading red handprint.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, as a show of untied power between the two highest ranking males to the other teens. He ignored the confusion in the brown eyes and dragged Stiles so that they were standing closer to Jackson and Danny.

"Let that be your first lesson, never expose us without my consent. Hopefully, you're a quicker learner than McCall." His gray eyes turned to study the human. "How much does he know?"

"Nothing, I didn't tell him anything. I brought him here so that you could explain. He helped me after you bit me and today he noticed the mark was healed." Jackson explained, still slightly ticked off that Derek had such low expectations for him. He _hated_ when people thought low of him.

"Wait! Miguel _bit_ you?" Danny scoffed disbelievingly, but still shooting the intimidating man a worried glance.

Jackson turned to face Danny, his brows scrunched in confusion. "Mig-no that's Derek Hale."

Stiles would have laughed at the way Derek stood a little taller, prouder, when his name was spoken, but he knew now was not the moment. He made a little mental note to question him about the day's events later. When Derek had told him to grab Danny, Stiles had not wanted to, thinking that Derek was overreacting but his voice almost compelled him to.

He could pretty much already imagine what Derek's answer would be, '_Because I'm your alpha...'_ Stiles mocked him in his mind. He turned his attention back to what was happening when a hand tugged his, barely catching the last part of Danny's question.

"…murderer?"

He saw the look of panic on Jackson's face as if he just suddenly apprehended what he had gotten himself into. Dumbass.

"I never killed…" Derek trailed off, realizing that statement was not true anymore. It disturbed him a little because throughout all of his life he had never killed anyone, not even during any battles with packs near their territory, even though most of those battles were with the Mortem Pack, longtime rivals of his family. Even Laura and his younger siblings had killed a few wolves, but he hadn't.

Stiles, feeling and seeing the tension in the older male, interrupted him.

"He never killed innocent people. Scott panicked and without thinking named Derek as the murderer. Granted, at the time we both thought he was dead but still." He heard Derek mutter 'idiot' under his breath and elbowed him, earning himself a growl and an amused smirk from Jackson.

"Okay, so Miguel, Derek, whatever, why did you bite Jackson? How is it even possible for him to leave a bite mark like that? How the hell did it heal and why aren't you freaking out, Stiles? A better question would be why are you even hanging out with him?" It was obvious to every person standing outside in the clearing in front of the Hale house that Danny was reaching his breaking point. No one could really blame him, though. The brunette turned his head up to look at Derek, the latter looking down, meeting his gaze, almost as if asking for his opinion on the matter at hand.

"You have to tell him. He's seen too much to just forget." Stiles' eyes flashed briefly to Danny and Jackson, "Besides, this way your pack expands even more."

Derek nodded his head minutely, even if what Stiles had said had not been true, once Jackson did claim Danny, the boy would become pack too. This was just moving ahead a couple steps.

"Fine. I need Scott and Allison here. I don't want to repeat this discussion twice, she needs to be here and so does Scott." Derek shrugged off his leather jacket, handing it to Stiles and walked towards the woods.

Jackson and Danny looked at him in confusion, only Stiles knew what he was planning on doing. He folded the jacket over his arm, wondering why this jacket was so damn important to the elder.

"If he's going to call McCall, why doesn't he just use a cel-" the rest of the sentence was cut off as a loud, powerful, piercing howl ripped through the air around them, seemingly shaking the bare trees surrounding the trio.

"What the hell was that?" Danny questioned; a slight panicked tone in his voice. His eyes scanned the woods around them, his brain trying to develop a logical explanation for such a deafening sound. He knew for a fact that there were no wolves in California and even if there were, no wolf could ever howl that stridently.

"That, Danny, was a werewolf. To be more exact, Derek Hale." Stiles spoke, his shock at the ferociousness of the howl well masked.

Both boys turned their head when they heard low growling, their brown eyes landing on an icy blue-eyed, fully shifted Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise this is not another AN's. I tortured you enough before. (I also promise that A/n's that long will rarely happen again!) Another thing I will be doing from now on is responding to five or six reviews at the end of each chapter. I think it'd be pretty cool if I did that. ****Thank you everyone else who I don't mention here but reviewed! ****So here we go!**

**Foshizzledizzle13****: Your review made me smile for hours after reading it! I am so sorry for the delay, but I couldn't update with the internet being down and I could only get access to it on very rare and short occasions. But I'm back now! This is the way I picture Derek as well and if only Stiles was his mate on the show; it would make it soo about 100x's more epic than it already is. Thank you so much! I am glad...no…ecstatic that you love my stories so much!**

**The Emcee: ****Oh wow! God? Can't say that didn't completely boast my ego! Thank you! I love your reviews; they always put me in a great mood. It means a lot to mean that you like this story so much; it means I'm doing something right. Got to love Stiles huh? I was hoping people who see how that was totally Stiles and I'm glad everyone did. : P what surprised me was that no one picked up on the fact that Derek bit Stiles. Derek is now an alpha, meaning Stiles could possibly turn. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Nikki: ****Yes, the hunters will definitely be included in the story. This is where Allison becomes a valuable asset to the pack. I will tell you that this story was originally planned to be short and sweet but now it is planned to be a long story with a lot of twists and turns. (Just notice the summary change!) Chris will also be a major factor to the overall plot. And Momma Argent is a bitch, I agree. The story has not even begun to the touch the surface. It is barely starting, Lydia hasn't even been introduced yet! Got to admit, I am very excited for this! **

**Dragonryder94****: the review made me burst out laughing. I think you just reprimand Derek and probably left him shocked beyond words. You're right, though, Derek needs to treat our Stiles better and he will later on. Don't you worry!**

**BurningSky****: Wow! Thank you so much! Your review meant so much to me. I think Janny is my second favorite pairing as well. My poor hand suffered this chapter too, about 16 pages this time. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pack

**Chapter six! Finally! **

**A special shout-out to Your'reWhatMakeLifeWorthLiving for reviewing every single chapter. I literally checked my email that day and had five new alerts in my inbox. Thank you so much!**

**Big thanks to my wonderfully amazing betas: Kar3 B3ar and Mordraugsereg. You guys rock! Seriosuly, check out their stories; you won't be disappointed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Pack<strong>

**Sunday Afternoon (February 8, 2011) - Late night Sunday Night (February 8, 2011)**

* * *

><p>"Okay! When I said…<em>Oh<em>!... we could practice…_shit!_...your archery…_hey!_...I didn't mean…_watch it!..._on me!" Scott panted out as he ducked to miss a flying arrow coming straight at him.

Allison lowered her bow and rolled her eyes at Scott. "Oh, stop complaining. I am not going to hit you." She walked over to her boyfriend's hunched form and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled down at him when he peeked up at her. "I can't get rusty with my skills, besides you said Derek was always on your toes about getting faster and more agile."

Scott growled playfully before lunging and tackling her to the ground. Allison squealed and laughed as she looked up to meet his glowing gold eyes. It was still an odd thing for her to see his eyes change colors, but she found that she loved both sides of Scott. Bringing her hand up, she gently caressed his face, a low crooning noise passed through his lips as he leaned into her hand; the calming effect it had on him was astounding.

He opened his eyes, now back to their normal deep brown, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Sparks initiated between them, their nerves on high as their lips slowly glided against one another. Scott's hand moved to cup her breast, enticing a moan from the long-haired brunette.

The young beta broke the kiss as a roaring howl reached them, shaking the woods around them, animals scattering in every direction.

Scott closed his eyes as he fought the urge to shift, Allison's steady heartbeat serving to calm his inner wolf. Allison looked up at him worryingly, not because she feared him, but because she saw his struggle.

"Was that Derek?" Scott nodded tersely at her, his claws digging into the moist ground.

"He's calling me out, like he said he would. I need to shift and run there. Get in the car and drive to the Hale house." He got off of her, finally letting himself fully shift. He turned amber eyes to her, fangs protruding from his mouth, "Go."

Allison didn't hesitate to get up and run to her car. She froze, her brown eyes widening as she heard Scott's responding howl.

* * *

><p>Jackson growled darkly, his lustrous blue eyes scanning the two perceptibly weaker males. He sniffed the air, taking in the scents.<p>

The pale one couldn't be touched; he smelt of power, he had the scent of an alpha bitch. More exact, the scent of his alpha's bitch.

He turned his eyes to the other man. The wind shifted, his scent infiltrating his senses. He blinked, scenting the air again.

Mate.

The human was his mate.

An uncontrollable frenzy of need built in him, primal lust took over him. His mate was right in front of him, so why the hell wasn't he claiming him yet?

Jackson growled lowly and inched forward, eyes firmly trained on the quivering tanned male. He was practically salivating at the prospect of getting what was his. His mate was gorgeous and he smelled so pure. Jackson couldn't wait to mark him as his. No one else would ever touch him.

His line of vision was abruptly cut off, the pale one stood in front of his mate. Jackson snarled at the intrusion, the boy was his. Jackson didn't care if this human out-ranked him, he was keeping him away from his mate and that was unacceptable. The beta growled in warning, clawed hands flexing into fists.

"Jackson…you don't want to do this…." The wolf snarled; of course he wanted to do this, this was his mate. He took another step forward, his radiant cerulean eyes clearly communicating his threat. If the male didn't step aside, Jackson would make him move.

"Jackson back down, shift back!" The fair-skinned male spoke again, his voice stronger than the last time. The wolf faltered for a moment, torn over listening to his alpha's mate and acquiring his mate. His eyes flickered from the human to the familiar face of the other teenage boy behind him.

Another soft breeze coasted passed them only this time the air carried his mate's scent saturated with fear. His mate was afraid...he was afraid of him. The wolf was conflicted, his mate shouldn't be scared. He took another step forward, faintly aware of his alpha's presence getting closer.

"Jackson! I said shift back!" The human's voice came out strong, powerful and assertive. Jackson froze, a low whimper tearing through his throat. He submitted, his wolf counterpart slowly receding back with a muted croon directed at his mate.

Stiles stayed in front of Danny, cautiously watching the other shift back. His fear, though not visible, had his heart pounding. He had seen the glint in Jackson's eye. It was primal lust; it was an almost animalistic gleam. Derek had possessed the same glimmer in his eyes when he first claimed Stiles. That was why Stiles stood in front of Danny; he would not let Jackson do something he would regret later.

He had to admit, he was surprised Jackson had listened to him at all, which was why Stiles remained wary, only relaxing once Jackson opened his eyes to reveal the normal hazel color. The grip Danny had on the back of his shirt still had not lessened and Stiles briefly wondered whether Derek would be pissed if Danny ripped his shirt. The brunette allowed himself to relax even more when he saw Derek's silhouette come out of the outline of the woods.

Jackson jumped in surprise, still attempting to regain full control of himself, when a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"You did well pup." Derek praised his newest wolf as he walked past him towards Stiles. Derek had heard the whole confrontation and he was surprised that Jackson had been able to shift back so easily. Being a newly-bitten, Derek had been expecting to intervene and force the beta to shift back. He was happily stunned that he had not been needed; Stiles had beautifully demonstrated his dominance and Jackson had proved to have excellent control. He had a good pack forming.

As Derek moved to stand in front of Stiles, he gave his younger mate a proud look and grabbed his arm, pulling him to steps of the porch. "McCall's almost here…" the alpha announced, his eyes trained on a certain spot in the woods, the other three boys followed his gaze. . His eyes narrowed for a moment as he caught a strange scent in the air. It was barely notable but it didn't sit well with the alpha. He would have to investigate later.

Danny's eyes widened as Scott came prowling out of the dense forest, eyes a brilliant gold. Scott immediately spotted his new alpha and at the firm nod from the older male, Scott quickly shifted back.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott asked confused as to why Danny and Jackson were at the house. He finally acknowledged Stiles' attendance. "Stiles!" Scott rushed forward to where Stiles stood next to Derek but hindered his advancements at Derek's cautioning growl.

"Just because this idiot always forgives you for forgetting about him doesn't mean I will anymore. You need to learn the importance of the pack, Scott. You have not thought about him at all since the battle. You will show your second alpha the respect he deserves." Derek snarled as he went to stand in front of Stiles. Scott lowered his eyes in shame; he felt terrible for not thinking about Stiles. Derek was right.

"Derek, it's okay. I haven't exactly thought of him either," Stiles tried to calm down the elder and received a harsh look for his efforts.

"Where's Allison?" Derek asked Scott.

Scott walked to where Jackson and Danny stood, sniffing the air. He stopped short as he noticed that Jackson smelt of a werewolf; he tried to conceal his shock but failed miserably. Jackson and Stiles chuckled at his facial expression.

"She's uh…" he spared another glance at Jackson's smirking smug face, "she's on her way. I told her to drive over here. "

Derek gave a sharp nod as he slipped on the leather jacket Stiles finally offered him back. Stiles spared Derek a glance before he moved forward. Derek grabbed his arm, and snarled, "Stiles…he disrespected you."

Stiles gave him an annoyed look and shrugged him off, rolling his eyes at Derek's growls. "Sour wolf…" he muttered, his eyes going to Jackson and Danny who seemed to be arguing quietly. Yeah, Allison needed to get here quick before Danny blew a gasket.

His attention was brought back to Scott when he grabbed his arm. "Dude! I am so sorry! I know I've been a bad friend to you but after the whole fight Allison ran away from her house, I've had to hide her in my room from my mother and I've been busy with her. I know it isn't an excuse but I-" Stiles cut off Scott's rambling by smacking him in the back of the head. Scott sighed in relief at the strike because he knew he was forgiven.

"Man, it's alright. I haven't exactly thought about you either…I've been busy."

"Stiles…what happened when you stayed with him?"

Stiles stiffened slightly, his eyes darting to Derek's scowling face, "I-I'll tell you later. I promise." He gave Scott a look telling him he didn't want to talk about it yet.

"Alright…Listen Stiles, things are going to be different from now on. No more ditching and if I ever act like an ass to you, you have my permission to beat the crap out of me," he told Stiles as he pulled him into a one-armed hug. When they pulled apart, Stiles lifted a shoulder in a shrug, not believing him entirely but willing to give his friend the benefit of the doubt.

All five males turned their head to the sound of squealing tires as Allison's car skidded to a stop a few feet away from where Scott and Stiles stood.

Allison tumbled out of the driver's side, holding a hand up, "Sorry! I ran into traffic on the way here… and I might have been pulled over." She smiled in embarrassment as she turned to look at Stiles, "Your dad says you're dead when you get home by the way."

Stiles groaned and Derek acted as if he hadn't heard the whole exchange.

"Listen up! I'm only going to say this once so everyone pay attention." All the teens gathered closer and, much to Scott's confusion, Stiles walked back up to Derek's side.

"Danny, what you saw—Jackson's advance healing—is a side effect of the bite. A werewolf bite. You just witnessed two shifts—Jackson's and Scott's—you have the proof that we are real."

Jackson shifted his eyes to look at Danny, gauging his reaction. Danny look from Jackson to Scott, Allison, Stiles and finally Derek. "Werewolves?" He looked around for any signs of this all being a joke; the faces of all of his friends were completely serious. "Are you serious? All of you are werewolves?"

How could he have not noticed that all of his friends were monsters? Was that why McCall suddenly got so good at lacrosse? How did Jackson know about all of this? Was Allison one too?

Assuming that it would be easier to hear this from him and not from Derek, Stiles spoke up, "No, not all of us. Jackson and Scott are bitten werewolves and Frowny over here is a born werewolf. Almost the whole Hale family were wolves. Allison comes from a family of werewolf hunters and I may or may not be a werewolf too."

Scott bristled, his hands clenching into fists and eyes flashing yellow, "What do you mean you may be one? Derek, you bit him?" Scott shot an accusing finger in the alpha's direction as Allison tried to calm him down.

Derek snarled, "Not that it's any concern of yours, but yes. There is the possibility of Stiles changing. We won't be sure for a while." He disregarded Scott's growl and turned to face the overwhelmed human, "You know the secret now and you must keep it to yourself. If you don't, I'll kill you myself."

Jackson growled low in his throat, shooting Derek a glare filled with unspoken threats, and turned to face Danny. He looked at him with pleading eyes, begging the goalie to understand and accept him.

"Did he turn you by force?" Danny asked him.

"No, I practically begged him to change me." Danny nodded when he saw the truth in his eyes.

"Then I don't care. I'll need a few days to become accustomed to the fact that werewolves exist and that my best friend is one, but I don't care. I won't say anything to anyone." Danny made sure to meet Derek's gray eyes as he said the last part; it was obvious that Derek was the one in charge of the group.

Derek stared Danny down. Four pair of eyes flickered between the two males and Allison inched closer to Scott, gripping his hand firmly in hers, sensing the tension in the group.

Eventually Derek nodded once, "Then, welcome to the pack."

The tension seemed to instantly bleed out of everyone present; everyone visibly relaxed.

"Pack? Like wolves?" Danny asked, his mind trying to work through everything he was learning.

"Yeah, like wolves. Derek is the alpha of the pack and…well….that's about as much as I know. This pack thing is new. Derek and me used to run as 'lone wolves' or something like that," Scott said as Allison rolled her eyes. This was all new to her too but it was clear to her the dynamics of the pack. Stiles obviously had a high rank in the pack's hierarchy and she would bet her bottom dollar that either Jackson or Scott held the third highest rank. To her, the pack structure of werewolves worked in similar fashion to that of actual wolves. It didn't take a genius to figure that out but then again Scott had always been dense; she loved that about him though.

"This is why I wanted the whole pack here. Everyone, get inside, there is a lot to cover and I don't want to deal with your complaints about it being cold," Derek said as he turned and walked inside the demolished house, listening to make sure everyone followed. He threw Stiles a warning look telling him to follow but Stiles waved him off; Derek growled but let him stay behind. Scott and Allison were the first ones to step in line with Derek, Jackson following closely behind.

"Come on Danny," Jackson encouraged him, stopping mid-step when Danny didn't follow. Apparently, Danny was not as okay with the whole situation as he claimed to be.

Stiles stood with his hands in the pockets of the gym shorts he wore and looked at Danny; he seemed so lost and overwhelmed. Stiles knew that as alpha female-he hated the name of his rank with a passion- he had to make sure the new pack member was okay. He made eye contact with Jackson and nodded towards the house, assuring him that he would talk with Danny. Jackson hesitated for the briefest second before nodding and disappearing inside the house with one last worried, longing glance at the goalie.

"You okay?" Stiles asked Danny as he bumped shoulders with the other male.

The goalie nodded dazedly before letting out a shuddering sigh and shaking his head no. "No, I'm not. It's a lot to take in…how did you handle it when you found out Scott was a werewolf?"

Stiles chuckled as he remembered the difficult time he had convincing Scott that he was a werewolf, "Actually, I was the one that figured it out before Scott even knew he was a werewolf. When I tried to tell him I thought he was a wolf and that he couldn't go on the date with Allison, he nearly punched me." Stiles saw his words had no calming effect on Danny and sighed sympathetically, placing an arm around his shoulders. "I know it's a lot to take in but they really aren't that different. They're just more growly and hairy…and temperamental…and angry…and wolfish…and carnivorous…and dangerous…but yeah still the same."

"I guess… I'm just in shock, I'll get over it." He gave Stiles a smile before speaking again, "So you and Miguel, or should I say, Derek?" Danny winked at Stiles as they walked to the house. Stiles barked out a laugh and lightly shoved Danny to the side.

"Yeah…me and sour wolf."

Inside the house, Derek was standing on the last step of the staircase, arms crossed over his broad chest. The three other teens were sitting on the floor. Allison sat in between Scott's bent legs, her legs drawn up to her chest and she leaned back against Scott. Jackson was resting his weight on his hands, his legs splayed out in front of him. Danny walked ahead of Stiles and claimed the spot next to Jackson, flashing him a reassuring smile and placing one of his hands over Jackson's.

Stiles walked over to where Derek was standing and sat down next to him. He gave Scott a sheepish smile when he met his _'we-need-to-talk'_ glare and nodded.

Everyone turned their full attention to Derek when the alpha cleared his throat loudly.

"Alright, now that everyone is here we can start. As Scott said before, we are a pack, a family. I'm the alpha, you listen to me. Anything you want to do that somehow involves the pack you consult with me first. Like in wolf packs, there are ranks between members. The ranks between this pack will be decided at a later time. All of you will slowly begin to demonstrate the ranks and jobs you will uphold in the pack structure, even the humans. I already have a pretty good idea of what each of you are even Danny. The only rank that has already been determined and will not change is Stiles'."

Derek nodded down towards Stiles and grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him to his feet. "Stiles is my mate, meaning he is your alpha female." There was a snicker from Jackson and Danny smacked him over the back of the head. "He out ranks all of you and that means you are to respect him and follow him like you would me. If you don't, I'll deal with you personally."

Derek paused to see if anyone had any questions. When no one spoke up he continued, "There will be a pack initiation ritual soon. At that time you will be formally introduced as new members to the Hale pack and Scott, you will introduce Allison as your mate."

Jackson didn't miss the look Derek gave him nor did Danny. Exchanging glances with Danny, Jackson spoke, "What are mates?"

Derek sighed and sat down on the steps, Stiles following suit, "Each werewolf has one destined mate, a soul mate. True to the word, mates are joined souls and when the souls come in close contact with each other there is an instant connection. The connection sends the wolf or wolves into a frenzy with the need to claim, mate, and in the dominant male, the need to assert dominance on the other one. Werewolf couples consist of the dominant mate and the submissive mate. The position of dominance is usually quickly settled between the couple. Mates look out for one another, it's their job to protect, provide and make their mate happy."

Allison looked behind her to Scott, a large grin on her face. She knew things with Scott had felt right. Scott matched her grin and leaned over to kiss her softly.

Jackson froze. All of those feelings; the frenzied need to claim, being protective of what was his, and keeping him from being with others, he had felt all of those things during his shift. Did that make Danny his mate? He looked at Derek for confirmation, hoping the alpha could read the question in his eyes. When Derek nodded at him, Jackson barely managed to stop his gasp.

It wasn't that Jackson did not love Danny, because that was the furthest thing from the truth, Jackson would do anything for Danny, but, he did not know how Danny would take the news of them being meant for each other. How was he supposed to tell him? Was he supposed to tell him?

Danny saw the way Jackson had opened his mouth slightly, swallowing continuously, and he knew Jackson was panicking about something. He placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing, and when Jackson turned to look at him, Danny whispered to him, "You okay?"

Jackson's eyes flickered to Derek for a brief second before turning back to Danny, "Yeah Danny."

Danny was about to call him out on his lie but Scott's voice stopped him, "So you and Stiles are mates?"

Derek and Stiles nodded.

"So you two love each other?"

Derek and Stiles shared a look. "No, we don't," they answered concurrently.

"But I thought you said mates were soul mates?" Allison asked.

Derek sighed, "They are Allison. Things between me and Stiles are a little strange and complicated. My wolf never took him as our mate until I turned into an alpha. We have no emotional connection; our bond is purely physical at present. The bond benefits us for different reasons and Stiles knows this and he agreed to accept the mating bond."

Scott looked at Stiles, there was more to this than Derek was letting on. He could tell by the way his friend would not look at anyone. What had Derek done?

"Mating topic aside, Scott, Jackson, there will be no more fighting between you. You're pack now, brothers. The rivalry ends now or I will end it for you. Got it?"

Scott and Jackson stared at each other, a silent agreement between the two betas formed. They nodded to each other then turned to look back at their alpha.

"Good. There will be weekly pack meetings from now on. I want this pack to bond. We need to have strong connections with each other. Jackson, Scott, you guys will have training on a daily basis after lacrosse practice." Scott groaned, he hated training with Derek. "Stiles, Allison and Danny you will be training together too. I need a powerful pack and to have that my human members need to be strong too."

Derek looked at his small pack, and while they were all teenagers, he could sense the strength of his pack within himself. They were a strong, already tightly bonded group.

* * *

><p>"It hasn't healed." Scott looked at Derek in confusion.<p>

Jackson averted his eyes from his ex-girlfriend. He hated seeing her like this. It was his fault she was like this in the first place. If he hadn't left the gym she wouldn't have gone out searching for him.

Stiles looked at her longingly; just because he mated with Derek didn't mean all of his feelings for Lydia disappeared.

Derek sensed Stiles' longing and his love for the strawberry-blonde and he tried to suppress the covetous, possessive growl building in his throat. When both Jackson and Scott looked at him, their eyebrows raised to their hairline, he knew he had failed. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Is she a werewolf? Is she one of us?" Jackson asked as he grabbed one of Lydia's hands.

Derek nudged Scott to the side so he could get a better look at her wound. He sniffed and his eyebrows shot up; he hadn't smelt that scent in years. "No,she's not a beta…she's a spiritual wolf…she's rare."

None of the three other males in the room got the chance to blink before Derek had sunk his four canines around the bite on Lydia's side.

Hopefully, his bite would speed up her healing process because having her in their pack would be beyond valuable.

* * *

><p><strong>Ledah:<strong>** This story will definitely explore pack dynamics in depth. I don't think anyone really knows where I am taking this yet, though a hint shall be revealed in the next chapter. (Actually a hint was revealed in the last chapter and in this one. I wonder if anyone caught onto it.) Hope you keep reading!**

**Ninjadragons****: Oh wow! That review made so completely happy! I am so happy that you love my writing that much and so honored that you, not only consider me to be one of your favorite authors, but also the best TW writer. Major blushing going on right now. Thank you! I am leaning towards Stiles turning right now; it will need to happen for something in the plot to work out, though I am still not sure. This will be a "long, long story". We are barely scrapping the beginning right now. I mean, Lydia has not yet joined the pack! There is a lot left to happen. Don't worry! :P**

**Princesstinkerbell45:**** While the "main" pack is almost together, the overall pack is not even close to coming together. We are still missing some very valuable members! Like I told Ninjadragons, this is will be a long story. I can't say much without giving things away, but I promise you that there is a lot to come and a lot of things nobody will expect. I will be dropping hints in the next few chapters; maybe some of you will catch them.**

**Foshizzledizzle13:**** Stiles does take that role already, only no one really notices, but now he will (Derek will make sure of it :P) we will see Jackson claim our wonderful Danny somewhere down the line. :P I can promise you that, actually that specific chapter will be all sorts of uh….interesting. ;) The difference will be quite obvious from the start, and hopefully it will give you guys some insight into Derek and Stiles relationship. We will see more Derek alpha-possessive over Stiles :P My treat to you! I can't say that I'm not happy that my stories seem to make you want to leave long reviews (I love your reviews!) Hope you keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**Dragonryder94****: Glad you are finally starting to warm up to Derek! Janny will get their "shit" together, but I mean, Danny has every right to freak out don't you think? Less than twenty-four hours beforehand his friend had this bleeding wound on his neck and now there's no sign of it. That entitle him to freely freak out. Jackson does need someone to love him. Aww! I'm sorry to hear you're sick. Hopefully, by now you have gotten better. However, can't say that I didn't smile when you said that my stories made you feel better. So thank you for not ingesting that "cocktail of drugs" because then who would update Shots? Glad to see your reviews and hope to see more in the future!**

**PHYSCHOCHIC3:Okay, you're review…amazing! It had me giggling with joy. :D Thank you so much! And I am definitely finishing this story. It is my main "project" and I have so many ideas for this, hopefully everyone continues to like it as it continues. Thanks again!**

**Author's Note: So I want to apologize for the delay but life has been beyond busy and I have barely had the time to breathe. My Mate and Hardships of an Eternal Love are next on the list of updates :)**

**On a side note, many of you know about my Teen Wolf Couple Mission (currently I have two stories out for it: Too In Love To Let It Go[Scott/Stiles] and My Best Friend [Janny]) and I would love if you guys voted on my poll about what the next one-shot should be :) Poll closes on the 18th :D**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bonding

**Well guys, here is the update! ****-Sighs- Yes, yes, I realize that this update is extremely delayed but I have two good reasons!**

**There have been a lot of personal problems lately. Reality is a cruel bitch. The real world has been a pain in my rear end. **

**Junior year is the worst year of high school, my friends.**

**But yeah. As an apology for the delay, there is some Sterek smutty goodness, and some Janny and Scott/Allison fluff in the chapter. As a side note, I know it takes me a while to update this story but like I said, it's because these chapters tend to be pretty long and I hand write them before I type them. But as of late (as some of the people who follow me on tumblr know) I have been posting sneak peeks and spoilers on my blog in-between updates for all my stories. The link to my blog can be found on my profile.**

**So I haven't sent this to my beta's yet because I have been so neglectful that I wanted to get this to you guys so bear with me until this is beta-ed. There will be mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Bonding<strong>

**Time: Tuesday, February 22, 2011**

* * *

><p>"Jackson, don't think about the moves! Let your instincts guide you!" Derek yelled at the new beta as he crouched down, analyzing his betas' moves.<p>

When Scott landed on his back with a grunt, a canine-bearing Jackson straddling his hips and one hand around the other's throat while the other pinned Scott's wrists over his head, Derek gave a proud smirk.

"Good job, Jackson. Go again." He ordered. The alpha stood up to his full height when his three human pack mates ran into the clearing panting and covered in sweat, "You three take a break."

Allison and Danny nodded at him gratefully as Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together. He forced his way inside the warm cavern of the boy, his tongue sliding and teasing Stiles'. The elder bit Stiles' bottom lip, pulling it slightly before he broke away and pushed a breathless Stiles toward Allison and Danny.

"Why do you let him treat you that way?" Allison asked once Stiles reached them, wincing when Scott landed face first on the ground…again.

Stiles picked up a bottle of water, a smirk forming on his lips when Derek yelled at Scott to focus. "Treat me how?"

"Like he owns you, just like he did right now. He takes what he wants from you and then throws you to the side," Danny answered wiping the sweat from his forehead. Stiles shrugged and took a seat on the burnt porch steps, his eyes wandering to where Derek was pinning Jackson down, his naked back muscles rippling with the amount of force he was exerting.

"I'm his to do as he pleases. I don't mind, I like it." The brunette smiled when the alpha turned to look at him. Allison and Danny shrugged to themselves.

A lot had happened in the pack the past two weeks. The pack had been spending every afternoon together only leaving when it extremely late, those afternoons spent at Derek's house only serving to bring them closer. Stiles had admitted to Derek one night that he had a grudge against Allison for taking away his best friend but after spending so much time around her that resentment faded away. They got along well now. Scott and Stiles had, surprisingly, been spending more time together. Things between them were slowly getting back to normal, their friendship was being mended.

Scott and Jackson had been getting along better than before, it was plain to see. They joked around more, ate lunch together, and worked in tune with one another in lacrosse; the sudden change of demeanor between the two of them had thrown the whole school's status quo off. They still quarreled, most of the time it ended in physical violence but Derek had explained to the human members that those types of fights were actually dominance battles. Jackson and Scott's wolves were trying to set up the pack's pecking order and until there was a clear winner they would continue to fight. Stiles knew that Derek was secretly rooting for Jackson to win even if the elder didn't want to admit it. Jackson was Derek's first bitten, his first true pack member and if one was being honest, Jackson was clearly the stronger and more dominant wolf but Scott was putting up a good fight.

Derek spent every night at Stiles' house. Being newly mated, Derek's inner wolf didn't want to be apart from its mate. It was quite possessive over Stiles. Every night when Derek snuck in, Stiles reeked of other males and females, something Derek didn't take lightly. He made sure that by the end of every night the only scent that covered Stiles was his. Stiles didn't mind in the least.

The bite Derek had delivered on Lydia had, in fact, sped up her healing progress. Two days after receiving the bite, Lydia had woken up from her comatose state and her wound had "miraculously healed." According to the doctor, she was in perfect health and it was as if nothing had ever happened.

"Jackson, get off of him. You guys are done for the day."

Jackson smirked proudly as Scott growled up at him. Once Jackson was on his feet, Scott lunged at him and tackled him to the ground from behind, fangs bared. Jackson managed to do a quick set of twists and had Scott pinned beneath him before the other beta could blink. Scott snarled up at him, eyes a bright yellow. But before Scott had a chance to try and flip them over, Jackson was tossed off of him by Derek, "I said you guys were done!"

The betas sensing their alpha's anger at them shifted to their human forms and lowered their eyes, "Sorry" they mumbled. Derek didn't say anything and walked towards where the humans were gathered, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Have any of you have news of Lydia's condition?" Derek asked, accepting the shirt Stiles handed to him.

"She's supposed to get discharged today. My mom said they believe she is completely better. She left the medical staff more than baffled," Scott said.

"Lydia told me that they were giving her some medication and that she wasn't going to school for the next week.

"Are you going to go to talk to her?" Stiles asked tossing Derek a bottle of water and grinning when Derek placed a hand at the back of his neck, thumb gently caressing the skin.

"_We_ are going to talk to her; you, Jackson and I are going to speak with her tomorrow after lacrosse practice."

Scott's head shot up and he glared at Derek, "Why am I not going? I've been a wolf longer than _him_!"

Derek glared back him, his eyes flashing red. "You're not going because I said so. Jackson's going because he is close to Lydia."

Scott nodded and lowered his gaze, "Okay." He gave Allison a small smile when she grabbed his hand, looking at him with concern.

"After you catch your breath, I'm going to show you guys the borders of Hale Territory. It's a pretty large span of land; my family has had control over it for generations. However, with the absence of a pack to occupy it, other packs have more than likely been planning to take it. We need to start scenting the area to show its rightful owners are here."

"How large is the territory exactly?" Jackson asked hesitantly from his position on the ground next to Danny.

"Fifteen miles in every direction from Beacon Hills." Derek said, smirking when his betas' groaned.

The woods were quiet, not a single noise could be heard. To human ears, at least. To the supernatural beings, the woods were filled with noises. The fast beating of the animals' hearts, the slight sound of some type of bird flapping its wings, the barely audible sound of leaves crunching under a deer's hooves.

Those were the sounds that filled the ears of the three werewolves that ran together as a pack. The leader was more wolf-like. His fur jet-black in color, he was enormous in size-taller than seven feet when it stood on its hind legs. The two other looked more human than werewolf. The only way you could tell they were wolves was but the glistening sharp canines and the glowing eyes.

Suddenly the alpha came to stop and sniffed the air before letting a low growl fill the woods. It moved to a nearby tree and marked it with his scent. The black wolf-like creature shifted down to a naked human, his betas following suit.

"Why are we stopping?" Scott asked, blushing at Derek's nakedness. Jackson turned his head away as he threw the alpha the extra clothing Derek had given him back at the house.

"What do you smell?" Derek caught the clothes thrown at him and quickly dressed.

"A scent similar to yours but someone else's scent mixed in with it. It's different, it's really strong." Jackson answered, his nose lifted as he sniffed the air again.

"Good Jackson. That's a marking scent you smell. We are at the north border of the Hale territory. The scents you smell are my family's marking scent and the marking scents of the alphas of the Mortem Pack. This is a border line, if any member of the pack crosses this line; the other pack has the right to declare a war of sorts."

Scott frowned, "So what? That means we can't ever leave Beacons Hills?"

"Not necessarily. Cities and towns are technically open territory. The area surrounding the pack's den and woods are the lands that are off limits."

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "I'm not following. It doesn't make sense."

Derek blinked at them before he let out a sigh, teaching bitten wolves the way of werewolves was such a difficulty. "Let's say a member of another pack wandered into the town, he is technically on Hale land but we can't attack or chase him out unless he disrespects our land, threatens to expose us, or steps into our liar without permission. Got it?"

The two betas nodded. "Good, now since we are forming a new pack there will be alphas and scouts of other packs coming to visit and inspect our pack. We need to be on guard because not all packs are friendly. If they," he nodded to the surrounding woods behind him, "come to visit, we may have problems. I need you guys to make patrol runs once a day. Scott, you'll run the south perimeter, which I'll show you tomorrow, and Jackson you'll run this half."

Both betas nodded at their alpha before exchanging looks with each other. "What if Mortems do come? What will happen?"

Derek didn't answer because in all honesty he didn't want to give an answer. It was a question he never wanted to know the answer to. The Mortems were ruthless, very traditional, and even though he kept his pack trained, they would be no match for a pack the size of the Mortems. "Hopefully, we won't have to find out."

* * *

><p>Stiles turned around in his bed when he heard his window being opened and shut closed. He moved aside in his already too small bed to make room for Derek's larger frame.<p>

"How'd it go?" Stiles asked, smiling when Derek pulled him close. The younger male pressed his cheek against Derek's warm chest and placed an arm around the alpha's waist.

"We have covered half of the land, the north side."

"Near Mortem territory?"

Derek frowned, "How did you know that?"

"I uh found a journal in your house a few days ago. Most of it was ruined but there some parts that weren't. It talked about them; your family didn't get along with them." Stiles titled his head back and took in Derek's serious expression, "are you mad?"

The alpha met his eyes and shook his head, he tightened his grip his mate, "No, I'm not mad. You're my mate, my things are yours."

Derek moved Stiles off of him, rolling over so that he was straddling the brunette's waist and his hands were located on either side of his head. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against Stiles'. "I'm going to take you out tomorrow night somewhere out of town so no one will know me, as an apology for the first night I took you."

Stiles linked his hands behind Derek's neck and titled his head slightly, "You know that's water under the bridge. Done and over with."

Derek shook his head and leaned down to roughly kiss Stiles again, "No, it's not. You haven't fully forgiven me for it, not that I am expecting you too. Yes, I was out of control when I took you but that doesn't excuse my behavior. Mentally, I was there. I saw what the wolf did and it wasn't right."

Stiles didn't deny or agree with Derek because they both knew it was useless. They knew the words that had been spoken were true. "Okay, when?"

"Right after we speak to Lydia." Derek brought his head down before Stiles could speak and sealed his lips over the brunette's. He let his full weight rest on the smaller frame as rough hands made their way up the lean body and removed Stiles' Batman t-shirt. Derek released Stiles' lips opting to latch on to the pale neck instead, his tongue laving over his mark.

Stiles arched up the sensation, his hands roaming Derek's clothed back until they reached the hem of the shirt he was wearing. He slid it off and raked his blunt nails down the alpha's back. The lycan moved his lips from the pale neck and covered Stiles' nipple with his mouth, his teeth biting the pink and then licking it to soothe the sting. He moved one hand to trace the waistband of the plaid pajama bottoms worn by Stiles, fingers hooking inside. Derek switched his attention to Stiles' other nipple and sucked on it slightly when nimble fingers treaded through his dark hair.

"Der…please" Derek smirked at the pet name Stiles had made a habit of calling him when they were alone. He let go of the teased nipple and placed wet kissed down Stiles' body, licking along the band of the tented pants. The alpha hooked his fingers and pulled the material down, Stiles' cock clapping against his stomach as it was released from its confinement.

Once his pants were completely off, Stiles sat up and fumbled with Derek's belt. Finally getting it undone, he unbuttoned the denim and pushed the material down; the sight of Derek's leaking member nearly made him come. Stiles glanced up at Derek, the alpha's eyes tinged red. "What are you waiting for?" the elder male spoke huskily.

Stiles smiled slightly and kissed Derek's navel before opening his mouth to allow Derek's tip to slip inside. He let his mouth to lower itself down Derek's length until his nose was being tickled by the dark patch of hair at the base. The brunette swallowed and sucked around the cock in his mouth, his tongue teasing the vein on the underside. He scratched down Derek's thighs as he pulled his mouth of the throbbing member.

Derek let out a disappointed grunt when his length was abandoned but his eyes glowed brightly when he saw Stiles moving onto his hands and knew. His crimson eyes took in Stiles' naked exposed body as he ran his hand up the teen's spine. He covered Stiles' body with his and whispered in his ear, "Turn around. I want to see your face as I fuck you."

Stiles craned his neck back to look at Derek in surprise. All the times they had been together, Derek had always mounted him. They had never done it face to face. Derek had said it was his wolf displaying its dominance in the relationship and while Stiles always enjoyed their couplings, he did wish for something more intimate. Hesitantly, Stiles turned and laid at his back waiting for Derek to do something, anything.

"Good boy," Derek praised settling himself between Stiles' spread legs. He leaned forward to kiss the teen softly, one of the lycan's hands gripping Stiles' cock and the other held the buzz-cut head in place as he devoured his mouth. "Lube," Derek muttered against Stiles' lips.

Stiles moaned into Derek mouth, sucking on the latter's bottom lip as he tried to awkwardly reach for the bottle of lube on his night stand. Once he had it securely in his grip, he gave it to Derek.

Derek sat back on his kneed and pushed Stiles bent legs further apart; he opened the bottle of lube and poured some on three of his fingers.

Stiles watched him with a heated gaze as Derek lowered his entrance, arching his back when a finger penetrated him.

"You're already stretched," Derek growled out, his breathing uneven as he shoved the remaining two fingers into the warm body in front of him.

Stiles pushed against the digits, his body burning with need. With the need to have Derek take him, with the need to be together with his mate. "Yeah…_oh god_…I got ready when you were out…" he panted out.

Derek let out a pleased sound, taking his fingers out of Stiles and quickly thrusting himself into the stretched ring of muscles. Stiles moaned at the feeling of Derek bottoming out, his legs automatically wrapping around the alpha's waist. Derek leaned down and claimed Stiles' parted lips into a heated kiss as he waited for the teen to adjust. Stiles' hands roamed Derek's body until he reached the elder's ass cheeks. He squeezed them and murmured against the lips pressed against his, "move."

Derek supported his weight on both hands as he pulled his hips back and snapped them back. The loud sound of flesh meeting flesh resonating in the room accompanied by Stiles loud moan. It was times like this that Derek was glad the sheriff wasn't back from work yet. "Oh god…" Stiles moaned out, his voice hoarse and strained.

Derek growled above Stiles, his hips thrusting in and out of his mate's body. He leaned down and attached his lips to Stiles' exposed neck, his tongue laving against his mark as he angled his hips to hit Stiles' prostate. "Mine…" he growled.

At a particularly rough thrust, Stiles arched up, his mouth hanging open and his arms wrapped tightly around Derek's neck, "yours…Der..._Fuck_" The brunette whimpered as his prostate was roughly jabbed, a spark of intense pleasure shooting up his spine. His blunt nails dug into the alpha's flesh as he was rocked closer to his peak.

Derek growled against his neck, his hips stuttering erratically. Canines elongated and buried themselves into Stiles' neck as Derek came deep inside Stiles, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Stiles gasped as he felt Derek come inside him, his hand stripping his weeping cock furiously until he came with shout.

* * *

><p>Danny stared at the blank word document on is computer screen. He could not bring himself to do that dammed lab report. Derek's training combined with the grueling lacrosse practice had his body constantly on empty. He slumped back against the chair, groaning, and rubbed his tired eyes. When his window flew open, Danny quickly stood up, his hand already moving toward the lacrosse stick near his desk.<p>

"Relax Danny, it's me." The familiar voice carried into his room. Jackson straightened his clothes before turning and smiling at Danny. "You busy?"

Danny lifted an eyebrow at Jackson, "No its fine. I just wasn't expecting to have a werewolf climb though my window." Danny chuckled at Jackson's facial expression and laid down on his bed. Jackson walked over to the small flat screen that adorned Danny's wall and turned it on before settling himself on the bed next to Danny, one arm supporting his head and the other pulled Danny's body to his. The goalie's eyes widened but he didn't say anything about the action, instead he placed his head on Jackson's chest and wrapped an arm over the captain's waist.

Jackson pulled him closer and let out a barely audible sigh. His inner wolf –something he was still getting accustomed to- was practically purring with happiness at closeness it was sharing with its mate. That alone was a terrifying thought in itself. He still hadn't told Danny about the mating. He didn't know _how_ to tell him. Jackson had gone to Derek for help but the alpha had been damn near useless. The only thing he had said was "You'll know how to tell him. Your wolf will guide you." Cryptic bastard.

"How are you handling the wolf thing?" Danny's voice broke the comfortable silence that had blanketed the room.

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle. Danny was the one who had to find out about werewolves after Jackson had shown up bleeding at his doorstep and he was asking him how he was handling things. It should be the other way around. "It's fine. Derek says I have great control for a newly bitten." Jackson couldn't see him but he knew Danny was rolling his eyes at his smug tone. "Are you sure you are okay with this?" Danny had accepted the idea of werewolves pretty easily after the initial shock but Jackson always fears that Danny would suddenly decide that he couldn't deal with it and leave him. Jackson would never admit it but Danny was an anchor for him. He had abandonment issues, he knew that, and Danny was the only thing that made everything okay and at the same time he was the one person who made his abandonment issue flared up.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it isn't normal."

"Good thing I don't do normal then, huh?" Danny sat up and settled himself so he was on side looking at Jackson with a grin, his hand holding his head. Jackson smiled back, not registering his actions until it was too late, and he pressed his lips to Danny.

Both pairs of eyes were wide with shock as they back at each other. Jackson, in fear of Danny's reaction, brought a hand to grip the back of Danny's neck tightly ad closed his eyes in hope of not seeing the goalie's rejection.

After the initial shock wore off, Danny closed his eyes too and kissed the captain back; he fisted his hand into Jackson's shirt and brought him closer. Danny moaned slightly when the blonde's tongue flicked the brunette's bottom lip asking for easily granted access. The taller of two pushed the blonde back and moved to cover the shorter body with his. Jackson moved his hands to grip Danny's hips firmly before he pulled away from the kiss and gazed up Danny.

"Why did you do that?" Danny whispered, his eyes still closed, trying to savor the remnants of the moment he never thought would happen.

The words 'mate' and 'love' hung on the tip of Jackson's tongue but they weren't the words he said. Leaning up to kiss Danny softly again he spoke, "Go out with me. On a date."

"But your straight," was the automatic response. It was ridiculous, Danny knew this, considering the kiss Jackson had just given him but it was his initial reaction.

Jackson shook his hand as he brought a hand to caress the side of Danny's face, "go out on a date with me," he repeated.

Danny looked at him for a moment and nodded, "Okay," he agreed.

Jackson ginned and pulled him down for another kiss, "good," he mumbled against Danny's lips.

* * *

><p>Her soft giggle filled his ears and had his heart stuttering in happiness. Scott leaned down and kissed her nose, "You're so beautiful." Allison blushed under his gaze but lifted her head to kiss him softly, her hands tangling in his hair. Scott kissed her back, smiling against her lips. Breaking the kiss, he rolled off of her and pulled her close to his side. His rough hand moved along her clothed back and he buried his nose in her hair. "I love you," he mumbled.<p>

Allison smiled and pulled herself closer to his warmth, her head resting on his chest, "I love you too."

"Scott?" Melissa called out as she opened the door to his bedroom; the smile she had previously wore quickly fading away.

"Mom!" Scott cried as he shot up from his bed, his eyes moving around his room filled things Allison had taken from her house. Melissa followed his eyes and registered Allison clothes and personal belongings mixed in with Scott.

"Both of you downstairs." She ordered turning around and going down the steps. Scott and Allison shared a look; Scott grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. Once they both had claimed the seats across from Melissa she spoke, "Explain."

"Mrs. McCall, I-I was kicked out of my house and I didn't have anywhere to go. I'm sorry I should have asked for your permission to stay here but-" Melissa lifted her hand and Allison quickly shut up.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Melissa asked her son, an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't think you would agree to her living here but she didn't have anywhere else to go." He felt bad for lying to his mother but they couldn't tell her that Allison willingly left without revealing the truth of him. Melissa took on a thoughtful expression and eyed the two teens. She could plainly see the concern and love her son had for the young girl sitting next him and if Melissa was being honest, she had never seen Scott happier. Having to feed another person and house them would put an even larger dent in their already very restricted lifestyle but she couldn't very well leave the poor girl on street.

"You can stay Allison but I have to speak to your parents first." She didn't notice the panicked looked shared between them. "However, you are going to be staying in the guest room. I don't want a pregnant teenager under my roof!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next: Lydia, the Argents, Sterek and Janny dates, and a special surprise!**

**Foshizzledizzle13: Scott and Allison can get to be too much at times but I have to admit I've become a fan of them recently (really biased on their relationship actually :P). We will see more Alpha!Stiles in forthcoming chapters. That's what I'm hoping for; I don't want this to be a predictable story. Lydia will have an important role in the future and yes she will mate with an OC of mine. Hahaha! Yeah I know. I've had a few beta requests and every time I get a new one I'm always shocked that someone wants me to beta their work. Unfortunately, recently I have not had as much time as usual due to some personal problems. Thanks for another amazing review!**

**Teenwolfsupernaturallover19: Thank you so much for your kind words! That's very flattering that you think so! Not to worry, more is coming!**

**Hackthecatboy: Thank you! I'm still chewing myself out over that. I don't know if I should turn him. There's a chapter that should be out soon maybe chapter 10 or so where it will practically be full smut of all of the three current couples. I think this is the most smut I have ever written in one story. :P Colton Haynes's body after months of extreme training for the new season is to die for. When I saw the picture, my brain shut down. Once again, thank you! That means a lot to me. Oh! And I'm trying really hard to motivate myself to get you the next chapter of Life Isn't Easy but as you can tell, that is not going to well Hehehe.**

**Princesstinkerbell45: I love how curious you are over the story. Yes, Stiles did look away when Derek said that and you are sort on the right track as to way but there's more to it. Scott will interrogate Stiles as to why he did that in the next chapter (I think). The relationships between Jackson/Danny and Derek/Stiles will be further developed in the chapters to come. No, this story will not consist of any Mpreg. Sorry. Thanks for the review!**

**Dragonryder94: You're reviews are always filled with such energy! :D Well, I hope that this chapter made you at least a tad happier with Derek. Derek's not himself right now so he can't really be nice to Stiles. Things will get better, I promise! Now I have to go read your updates for Shots. I have an inbox full of updated/new stories from various authors that I need to catch up on. :P**

**So, yeah guys. Thoughts? Opinions? Something you want to see more of in the story?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Mortem's Appearance

**Hellllo! As promised, this story was updated in this week. Told you guys I was getting back into the swing of things! So this chapter had me a little frustrated because I couldn't get the dates written, they just didn't want to be put into words so it may seem rushed. Let me know what you guys think.**

**A big thanks to Hackthecatboy, who beta-ed this for me. Hopefully, between both of us, we caught all the mistakes. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight: The Mortem's Appearance<span>**

**Time: Wednesday, February 23, 2011**

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when Lydia blew away a piece of hair that fell in front of her and examined her nails. The flat screen in her room was playing a show on the Discovery Channel. Lydia was about to switch the channel when a soft thud came from her window. She jerked; fear gripping her as flashes of Peter ran threw her head. She relaxed slightly when she caught sight of Jackson.<p>

Jackson grinned at her and quickly ducked when a pillow was thrown at him. The pillow flew over him and hit Stiles, who had just snuck through the window, right in the face. "That's a nice welcome." Stiles muttered as he picked up the pillow and moved out of the way so Derek could climb inside the window too.

Lydia watched the three men in her room with a cocked eyebrow and sat up in her bed. "You know that in society it's frowned upon to climb into people's bedrooms through their windows right?" Derek and Jackson rolled their eyes while Stiles grinned over the fact that someone finally saw that climbing though windows wasn't a good thing. "I'm going to assume that because _he_," A finger pointed at Derek before pointing at Jackson and Stiles, "is with you guys, that he isn't actually a mass murderer, right?"

Derek smirked and pushed past Jackson and Stiles to stand directly in front of Lydia, "Stiles was right. You are smart." Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled, eyeing Derek.

"Of course I am." Jackson rolled his eyes at the prideful tone and went to lie down on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head. Lydia glared at him but didn't say anything. "What do you want?" she asked, her eyes locked on Derek somehow sensing that he was the one she needed to be addressing.

Derek was pleased with the fact she so quickly recognized him as superior. "We need to talk to you about the attack you suffered." Stiles moved to stand next to Derek and grabbed his hand.

Lydia looked at the clasped hands and raised her other eyebrow. She got up from the bed and pushed past Derek and Stiles, kicking Jackson's leg as she crossed her room. Jackson glared at her. "What about it?" she asked, her tone clearly showing that she'd rather not revisit the incident.

"What do you remember?" Stiles asked, taking a step forward.

Lydia sat down in her desk chair, "Hmm…not much." She smacked her lips together. "Why?"

"Because you are a werewolf now." Jackson said bluntly, siting up on the bed. "What?" He asked when Derek and Stiles glared at him. "You guys were beating around the bush. She deserves to know." He ignored the glares and plopped back on the bed.

"A w-werewolf?" Lydia asked, not quite believing what she was being told.

Derek released Stiles' hand and stepped forward, placing a hand on the strawberry-blonde's shoulder and crouching to her level. "Yes, a werewolf." He paused. "My uncle was the one who attacked you and he bit you, but before your transformation could be complete, the connection to him was severed when I killed him." His face turned thoughtful for a second and his eyes locked with hers. "I bite you at the hospital and my bite healed you. As a result of the severed connection, you are a rare type of wolf."

Lydia frowned; her eyes darted to Jackson's causal form on her bed to Stiles' sympathetic face. "What am I?" Her question was directed at Stiles. Derek got the hint and stepped away from her, allowing Stiles to take over.

"You're a spiritual wolf, Lydia." Stiles looked at Derek to make sure he got it right. At his nod, Stiles continued. "Meaning that you cannot physically shift like normal wolves. However, it's more of a mental transformation for you. You're transformation was basically cut half-way through."

Lydia hummed, turning to look at Derek with the knowledge that he could offer her further explanation. Derek sighed and leaned against the wall. "When you get angry or you sense danger to people close to you, your inner wolf will take over. Your eyes will change colors." He stopped to show her how his eyes flickered to crimson red and back to soft green "You'll become stronger and more agile but you will never have any outer physical trait." He invaded her space, his tone lowering. "You are special. Beyond rare in our world. Spiritual wolves have been known to do great things and hold a lot of power. It's all a matter of you gaining control of your wolf."

Lydia took all the information with stride and nodded determinedly. "How do I gain control?"

Derek smirked, sharing a look with Stiles and Jackson. Another good addition to the pack.

Line

"I don't like this one bit." Scott growled under his breath, turning to look at the Argent house a mere five yards away.

Allison sighed and tightened her grip on her bag. "I know but the pack needs this, and I'm the only one who can provide it. I need to move back. We do what's needed for the pack." Allison's mind flashed back to earlier that day when she and Derek had the conversation about this.

_Derek shook his head in exasperation as he watched Scott and Jackson engage in yet another fight. Normally, he would try to stop them but he was getting tired of the constant fighting. Their wolves had to settle the pecking order soon or Derek was going to lose his mind. His eyes left his young beta and landed on Allison siting with Stiles. The two humans were discussing fact regarding werewolves. Or well…Stiles was rambling away everything he had learned while Allison listened, absorbing the information like a sponge. Danny was at a family event and missed this pack meeting. Once again, Derek was made proud. Not only was his mate extremely knowledgeable and filling his responsibility of helping other pack members, but Allison was eager to learn. She was proving to him that she did want to be part of the pack. Thinking about her made Derek think about the Argents. He knew that they were planning something. He knew hunters well enough to know that they wouldn't hesitate to avenge the death of one of their own. Derek didn't understand how they couldn't see that werewolves were no different from them. Derek sighed and walked over to the human. _

"_Stiles!" He barked. Stiles' head shot up, eyes wide. _

"_What?"_

_Derek nodded his head towards the house and Stiles immediately understood. Scrambling, Stiles clumsily made his way into the house that now officially belonged to Derek again. A few days after the battle with Peter, the sheriff had sat his son down to talk about exactly how well he knew Derek Hale. And while Stiles didn't really tell him how he knew, he managed to convince his father that Derek wasn't the one at the school. Needless to say, Scott and Derek went through extensive questioning and Stiles suffered many angry glares from them for that. At the end of that, Derek had been exonerated. Scott and Stiles, in an attempt of an apology, managed to get the deed of the Hale house from the state to be given back to Derek. Now, the pack helped out in the rebuilding twice a week. It was a slow burn but they were getting there. Derek just wanted to get it done as quickly as possible._

_Once Stiles was out of the way, Derek moved to sit next to Allison and spared her a look. Allison fidgeted under the intense gaze. Despite having spent more time with Derek now that she was part of the pack, she was still little uncomfortable around him. Derek knew that and for her sake, he tried to relax and forced a smile on his face. _

_Allison giggled. "Don't do that. A scowl fits your face more than a smile." She gave him an amused look. Derek frowned slightly and the smile turned into his signature scowl. "That's better," Allison chirped._

_Derek shook his head and sat up straighter. "We need to talk about your family and your living arrangements." That caught Allison's attention immediately. "I know you are living with Scott now but I need you to move back in with your family."_

"_Why?" Allison questioned curiously. Her parents and Melissa had a meeting pending to discuss the topic and Allison really hated to think that she would have to move back._

_Derek paused, his eyes looking into the woods, his face thoughtful. "Hunters….are like werewolves. We want to avenge the deaths of our loved ones when someone kills them. I have no doubt that your family is going to try to get revenge for Kate." His voice hardened at her name. "I need you there to keep us one step ahead of them."_

_Allison bit her lip, grief eating at her heart. Kate wasn't who she thought she was…but Allison still had loved her and it hurt to know she lost her aunt. "As a spy?"_

_Derek's eyes bore into hers. "Yes. You will do whatever they want. Train to be a hunter. Learn from them. And most importantly, listen to everything they say. But you can't get caught."_

"_And if I do?"_

_Something unidentifiable flashed in Derek's eyes. "You _will _be killed and there _will_ be war."_

Scott's eyes flashed yellow. "You can die. Do you get that?" His body tensed at the mere thought. "They find out you are acting as a spy and they will _kill _you." Suddenly, Scott understood how she had felt the night they were trapped at the school.

Allison grabbed his hand. While part of her didn't want to believe her family would kill her, she had stuck around long enough to know that the council didn't hesitate to kill traitors. "Everything is going to be okay," she breathed. Scott could only hope that she was right. Allison cupped his cheek and placed a light kiss on his lips before walking the distance to her former home. Scott could only watch as his mate left him to go back to live with people who were more than capable of killing her if they found she would be feeding them information. Reluctantly, Scott turned around and walked deeper into the woods in the direction of his house, once Allison had knocked on the door. There was nothing he could do but hope for the best.

Line

"So where are we going?" Danny finally broke the silence that occupied the car. They had been on the road for nearly an hour already and Jackson still wouldn't tell him what or where their date was.

Jackson sighed and shook his head, amusement twinkling in his eyes. He knew that Danny would love him after the date he had planned. Briefly glancing at Danny, Jackson tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel. "What's the only thing you love more than your dog?"

Danny's face took on a look of confusion but he answered anyway. "The UC Berkeley Bears."

"Exactly."

"Wait…what?" Danny turned in his seat to look at Jackson, his eyebrow rising in a silent question. Suddenly it dawned on him. "You didn't?"

Jackson laughed at the excitement that coated his voice. He reached into the pocket of his button-up and pulled out two tickets. "Two tickets to the game." Danny's jaw fell open and it took him a while to shut it.

He settled back in his seat with a grin attached to his lips. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Heh." Jackson's smirk grew tremendously. "I know."

Danny remained in amazement throughout the rest of the ride and when they finally got to where the game was being played, he follow behind Jackson. He knew how hard it was to get tickets to these games more so now that it was the playoffs. UC Berkeley Bears were one of the best teams in the league and Danny's absolutely favorite team. This was exactly why Jackson knew that taking him to the game was the perfect date for them. Jackson, for one, wasn't the sappy or romantic type and he didn't feel comfortable taking Danny out to a fancy restaurant and certainly didn't want to do a cliché date with Danny. Since both boys loved lacrosse and were athletic, Jackson instantly thought that such an important game would be the perfect date for them.

"How did things go with Lydia?" Danny asked as Jackson took the on-coming exit.

"Things went well. She didn't react like I thought she would." They didn't talk about it more because soon the campus came into view and both boys were too excited to talk about the supernatural aspect of their lives.

Four hours later, Jackson was pulling into Danny's driveway while Danny raved about the game. "Can you believe that pass? He was amazing! I knew we were going to win!"

Jackson could only chuckle at the happiness oozing from Danny. He turned off the ignition and turned to look at him. "It was a pretty awesome game. I'm glad you had fun."

Danny turned in his seat and smiled at Jackson, "Of course I had fun." He lowered his eyes slightly. "Thank you….I think that was the best date I've been on." Both boys knew that there hadn't been many to begin with.

Jackson smiled fondly and grabbed Danny's hand. "Come on, I have patrol to go to." Both boys got out of the car and walked to Danny's front door. Once they were both there, Jackson lowered his head and smiled to him-self, it was odd for him to feel so nervous. He couldn't help it though; this was his mate he was trying to win over. Slowly, Jackson brought his hand up to cup Danny's cheek. Danny's heart started to beat quicker, his eyes finding Jackson's. Jackson leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Danny's lips. The kiss was slow and sweet, their lips moving smoothly against one another.

Danny broke the kiss, and smiled. "You better go."

Jackson nodded and kissed Danny one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Line

The restaurant was quiet, Stiles observed. Actually, it was nearly empty aside from three couples that occupied the facility. The restaurant was well over three towns away from Beacon Hills, a safe enough distance to avoid anyone from recognizing Derek. Even though he had been declared innocent, he was still a person of interest and….well frankly, everyone looked at him oddly either way.

The restaurant wasn't fancy but it was a nice place. At least Stiles thought so since the napkins were made out of cloth. Cloth meant nice. And so did tables with cloth and waiters. "So why here?" Stiles asked Derek and when the alpha raised an eyebrow as he sipped at the cold glass of water, Stiles gulped. "I mean, not that it's not a nice place but it's not like you." The eyebrow arched higher. "No! It's just that with all the _grrrr_ you have going on I figured you'd take me to somewhere different." Stiles didn't think the eyebrow could go any higher but _damn it_, it did. "I'm going to shut up now."

Derek cracked a smile, "Stiles, relax." Stiles took a deep breath and let his eyes drop to the menu, Derek's followed suit. "Order anything you want." Derek mumbled.

After the orders were placed, Derek leaned back against his chair. "Tell me something I don't know about you." Stiles nearly snorted; Derek knew nothing about him.

"What do you want to know?"

Derek leaned forward and laced his fingers together. "How did you meet Scott?"

A fond smile crossed Stiles' face, "Most people think that we've known each other forever….it wasn't quite like that." Stiles picked at the cloth napkin, "We met on the first day of eighth grade. It was two years after my mother…." Stiles trailed off and swallowed thickly. Derek listened intently, watching with concern. Stiles shook his head. "Anyways, Scott's parents had just gone through the divorce and we bonded over our missing parents. After that, we became pretty much inseparable."

A little smile crossed Derek's lips, much to Stiles's surprise. "That's nice." Stiles's surprise sky-rocketed causing Derek to chuckle. "I'm not a monster, you know? I kept to myself and I made….mistakes." His eyes locked on Stiles, communicating his remorse. "But I do have feelings and I am capable of smiling and laughing."

Stiles sputtered as their food was brought to their table. When the waiter left, Stiles dug into his meal in an attempt to choke himself to death and out of embarrassment. Derek ate slower but his eyes hardly left Stiles. He never had truly noticed how good-looking Stiles was, in a gawky way. Actually, Derek hadn't noticed a lot when it came to Stiles. Some of the qualities that all wolves look for in mates were part of Stiles. He was the perfect mate. Smart, loyal, caring, forgiving, trustworthy, submissive. And he had been destined for Derek. Part of Derek was still baffled as to why his wolf hadn't recognized Stiles as its mate before he became the alpha. However, he knew that he wouldn't get an answer so he gave up on trying to get one. Leaving his thoughts aside, Derek turned his attention back to Stiles as the teen shoveled pieces of steak much too big into his mouth. "So what is your favorite video game?"

The sudden light in Stiles's eyes almost made Derek regret the question and twenty minutes later when Stiles was still babbling about Zelda and '_its sheer awesomeness'_, Derek couldn't help but listen fondly to the annoying banter.

A few hours later, Stiles closed the front door of his empty house and made his way upstairs, not all surprised to see Derek climbing into his room through the window. Stiles had told the older male that he could have used the door considering his father wasn't home but Derek had insisted on remaining secretive and didn't want to risk someone seeing him come through the door because in Derek logic, coming into a house through the window was less creepy and suspicious looking.

"I'm starting to think that you enjoy being all creepy and have a fascination with climbing windows." Stiles mused as he striped himself down to his boxers. Derek only spared him a look and removed his clothing as well. Derek huffed and crawled into Stiles's bed on the side that faced that window. Being newly mated meant he was still overly protective of Stiles and an open entry way such a window was potential danger. Stiles slid into his bed and got into his usual position, letting Derek drape a heavy arm around his midsection and spoon him. "Thanks…for tonight."

Derek tightened his arm and buried his nose in Stiles's neck, placing a kiss on the curve of his neck. "Good. I hope that this is a step in the right direction for your forgiveness."

Stiles didn't answer him and let the words hang in the air around them because Stiles knew that he was well on his way to forgiving Derek and falling in love with the stoic alpha. And that scared Stiles more than anything. Derek had said things weren't supposed to progress so quickly and the fact that they were terrified him for the simple fact that he knew Derek's feelings would probably never change.

Eventually, Stiles fell asleep and Derek let out a sigh as he listened to Stiles's steady heartbeat. His feelings for the rambling teen weren't supposed to be changing so quickly…and yet Derek knew that they were. He could only wonder if Stiles's feelings were changing like his were.

Derek wasn't sure how long it had been since he had fallen asleep when Jackson's howl broke the peacefulness of the night. He glanced at Stiles' sleeping form for a brief moment and detangled himself from the teen before jumping out of the window. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Derek shifted to his beta phase and left out an ear-splitting howl.

With blinding speed, Derek raced through the forest only to be joined up with Scott halfway to Jackson's location. They glanced briefly at the each other and continued to run through the dark woods, coming to stop in front of Jackson.

Only that Jackson wasn't alone. Jackson had his teeth bared, a low warning growl slipping through his lips at the person he had pinned to a tree by the throat.

Derek immediately noticed that the male Jackson had pinned was a werewolf even if he wasn't shifted. Turning green eyes to Jackson, Derek spoke never taking his eyes off the stranger. "What happened?"

"I was running my end of the territory when I saw _him_," Jackson's grip on the male tightened, causing a grimace to appear in the brunette's features, "in our land. I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do so I held him down and called for you." Jackson explained, sparing Scott a glance and a nod from where he stood next to Derek.

Derek nodded and stepped forward, "let him go." Jackson released his grip on the male's throat and stepped back, moving to stand next to Scott. They gave each other a nod in acknowledgement and turned their attention back to the scene in front of him, crossing their arms across their chest. Derek walked up the other wolf and eyed him. The werewolf reeked of the Mortem pack and a high ranking member at that. "Name and rank." Derek demanded, his voice coming out strong.

The stranger rubbed his neck but stayed pressed against the tree Jackson previously had him pinned to, avoiding eye contact with Derek. "Zane Mortem, head beta of my pack."

Jackson and Scott's eyes widened and their eyebrows shot up as Derek let out a gust of air.

Before any one of them could get a word in, Zane spoke again, "I'm afraid I don't bring good news."

* * *

><p><strong>After the next chapter is up, I will write a small side story based on Zane. <strong>

**The story is starting to unfold guys!**

**Anywho, the next story to be updated is Supernova. You guys should check it out but I warn you, it's not Sterek.**

**What do you guys think of season two? Should I write a one-shot about the Sterek scene at the police station?**

**Review!**


End file.
